The Amazing Race Pokemon 1
by PlatinumGallade
Summary: 12 pokémon teams of 2 embark on a race around the world for 1 million pokédollars. The cast includes best friends, gym buddies, a married couple, dating couples, a mother and daughter team, actors, musician moms, grandpas, teachers, and twins.
1. Introduction: The Teams

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or The Amazing Race. I do not own the characters or the locations of the story, unless mentioned.

"This... is Meteor Cave. It was created when rocks from the destroyed meteor crashed into a mountain. It is home to the legendary Deoxys. I am your host, Ryder the Rotom," said a normal-looking Rotom as his voice echoes throughout the cave. "From here, 12 teams will embark in a race around the world... for 1... million... pokédollars. The teams are now on their way by two jeepneys, each carrying six teams, to the deepest part of the cave, the 12 teams are:"

**Nadine & Archer**: Newly Dating

"We've been dating 7 months now and so far... he's still as hot as ever!" said Nadine the Ninetales.

"This race can help us improve our relationship," said Archer the Arcanine.

"We've prepared for this race for two months, and we feel confident that we could win the race," said Nadine.

"And we're really excited to run this race for the first time," Archer added.

**Annie & Cassidy**: Best Friends

"We may be small, but inside, we are tough and competitive," said Cassidy the Cottonee.

"Teams will underestimate us for our size, but when we get ahead of them, they will feel sorry for underestimating us," said Annie the Petilil sticking out her tongue.

"We can still beat stronger teams even with our size," said Cassidy.

"Because if there is a will, there is always a way," said Annie.

**Vic & Jenna**: Married

"I've been wearing this ring for 12 years already, and I never took it off my finger ever since our marriage," said Jenna the Gardevoir.

"What!? You never did?" asked Vic the Gallade.

"Nope, I never took it off, " answered Jenna.

"Awww... how sweet..." said Vic. "I know that you really love me."

"We have a happy family," said Jenna "We have five kids."

"It'd be nice to come home telling our kids what an adventure we will have," said Vic.

"No hun, you'd make them jealous," said Jenna. "But It'd be really nice to come home with the money."

"You're right honey! Now why didn't I think of that?" said Vic.

**Bill & Charles**: Gym Buddies / Best Friends

"Charles and I met at... school," said Bill the Blastoise. "We were classmates from nursery all the way to college. After work, we go to the gym almost every single day."

"We are neighbors, classmates, bodybuilders, colleagues, and most of all best friends," said Charles the Charizard. "We look really tough, and teams are sure to overestimate us from our size."

"We can be the Alpha male team for this race," Bill said.

**Diana & Cindy**: Mother & Daughter

"Mom and I wanted to run this race to improve our strong relationship," said Cindy the Skitty.

"We are going to work hard for the race and improve our relationship," said Diana the Delcatty "At the end of the race, we are hoping to see teamwork. I think it can really boost our relationship to another level."

"We are not going to boast ourselves about winning this race, because we did not prepare for anything," said Cindy "except for our things for the race of course."

"What!? You did not prepare for the race!?" asked Diana.

"Um... um..." stammered Cindy. "how... 'bout... you?"

"Me!? Of course I did!" answered Diana. "I may be on my 50's, but I'm still strong!"

**Barry & Sam**: Best Friends

"Other pokémons are mean to us," said Barry the Bidoof. "A lot of 'em call us nerds. We are booksmart and competitive. Right Sam?"

The unresponsive Slowpoke stared at the camera.

"I said am I right Sam?" said Barry.

Several moments have passed, and the Slowpoke is still unresponsive.

"Hello, my name is Sam," said Sam the Slowpoke. "Were you asking me something, Barry?"

"Uh, never mind," said Barry as he does a facepalm.

**Brycen & Robin**: Actors

"If you watch Crobatman," Brycen the Crobat said, "then you should know us very well."

"As Crobatman's sidekick, we work together to fight against... evil villains," said Robin the Fletchling.

"What!? You know we're in a race right?" asked Brycen.

"Yeah, but there are villains right?" replied Robin.

"We'll only have it if we make it," answered Brycen. "But for us, teamwork is definitely not a problem."

"You're right!" agreed Robin. "Now we shall win the million. Am I right Bryce."

"Of course we are going to win it," answered Brycen. "Because we are in it to win it."

**Gina & Regine**: Musician Moms

"We. Love. Music." said both Gina the Gothitelle and Regine the Reuniclus.

"We can do different genres of music," said Regine. "I could play a guitar, a violin, a piano, et cetera."

"I do the vocals most of the time," Gina said. "I love doing punk and rock music, but I also do pop."

"Gina and I met at school as music club members," said Regine. "Then we made a band with three other pokémons whom we also met at the music club."

"I can say that other than forming a band, we are also talented a capella singers," added Gina.

"No matter how hard it gets! We, are gonna win, Theeee Amaaaaazzziiiiiiiiiing Raaaaace," said Gina in a punk rock tune.

"Gina, not everyone likes punk rock," said Regine. "We might lose fans this early."

"Oh, my bad," Gina said.

**Mark & Steve**: Former Knights / Grandpas

"We used to work as knights guarding the castle doors every day and every night," said Steve the Escavalier.

"Hey dude, that was 30 years ago. Think of how young we were back then," said Mark the Accelgor. "Now that we are retired, we had so much free time that we decided to run the race instead of staying home as ordinary grandpas babysitting our grandkids."

"We can win this race and prove to the world that old pokémon can also win this race," said Steve.

"That's right!" Mark agreed. "We may be old, but we can still beat other younger teams."

"Correct!" Steve continued. "We shall prove to the world that age doesn't matter."

"Right!" agreed Mark.

**Raphael & Raffael**: Twins

"We may look the same in the outside, but inside we both have different interests," said Raphael the Poliwrath "I like basketball, Raffael likes swimming; I am a scriptwriter and he is a lifeguard; but something that we have in common is going out and exploring the different and diverse parts of the world."

"We are outgoing, adventurous, and competitive Poliwraths," said Raffael. "We are here to win. We are here to take home that money."

"Going around the world is just... perfect for us," said Raphael. "This adventure is going to be memorable for us."

**Henry & Maria**: Dating On/Off

"We are here to strengthen our relationship as ghost-type lovers," said Henry the Haunter in a spooky voice. "We are of course here to win."

"We will make friends to avoid ourselves from getting yielded or u-turned," said Maria the Misdreavus. "If we make an enemy or a lot of enemies, for sure we'll be at risk of getting u-turned or yielded."

"Making new friends can also help us along the race," added Henry. "Am I right?"

"Umm... m-maybe... it... could, ... I guess?" stammered Maria.

**Annie & Baron**: Teachers / Friends

"I am a high school teacher and I teach history," began Baron the Aggron. "My friend here is partially deaf after an accident. She is a special education teacher who teaches children who can't hear. Although she can't hear well, she never gave up on her dreams on becoming a dance teacher."

"Baron is one of those few loyal pokémons that I've met along the way," said Annie the Altaria. "He told me to never give up on any of my dreams, so I never gave up. After pursuing my dream, I decided that I could help and inspire others by teaching young children who are deaf. We are not just here to inspire others."

"But we are also here to win it," continued Baron.

As the teams arrived at the deepest part of the cave, the teams formed a long, semicircular line. Everyone was very excited as the race was about to begin. Everyone patiently waited for Ryder the Rotom.

After a few moments Ryder arrived on the starting line and said, "Everyone, in just a few minutes, you'll be leaving on a race around the world. The race is split up into a number of legs, and as you travel, you need to complete various tasks. At the end of each leg of the race... there is a pit stop. The first team to check in at the first pit stop wins the express pass. The team who crosses the finish line first will win one million pokédollars." Everybody cheered as Ryder continues with a smirk saying, "However, I'll be eliminating... most of you."

After a few reactions, Ryder continued speaking, "Your first clue is inside the envelope on top of your bags that you brought with you. When I give you the word, you can run over to your bags, read the clue, and jump in to one of those vehicles outside the cave. Is everybody ready?" The teams shouted, "YES!" And they cheered for a few more seconds. Ryder continued once more, "The world is waiting for you... Good luck... Travel safe... go!"

A/N: Yay! Finally, my fanfic about one of my favorite T.V. series and one of my favorite games. Please do not leave bad reviews or comments. This is just my 1st fanfic.


	2. I Choose You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or The Amazing Race. I do not own the characters or the locations of the story, unless mentioned.

As Ryder shouted go, all the teams ran as fast as they could to get out of the cave to see what vehicle is waiting for them outside. Well, all teams except... one.

**Barry & Sam: Best Friends**

"Sam?" questioned Barry. "Um, Sam? Sam!"

As 11 teams were dashing out of the cave, the first few teams who got outside were surprised to see 12 all-terrain vehicles. Some started reading the clue. While others...

"Sam, there's no time to be slow right now," said Barry when suddenly...

Sam shouted "YES!" A few seconds later, he started walking out of the cave. Barry started groaning and submissively followed him out of the cave.

**Annie & Baron: Teachers / Friends**

"Make your way..." started Baron.

******Raphael & Raffael:**** Twins**

"...by all-terrain vehicle..." continued Raphael.

**Gina & Regine: Moms**

"...to the base of..." said Regine.

**Brycen & Robin: Actors**

"...Mt. Thunder!" exclaimed both Brycen and Robin.

**Bill & Charles: Gym Buddies**

"Where..." Charles read.

**Diana & Cindy: Mother & Daughter**

"...you will find..." Diana and Cindy read together.

**Henry & Maria: Dating**

"...the cluebox..." said Maria.

**Nadine & Archer: Newly Dating**

"...waiting..." continued Archer.

**Vic & Jenna: Married**

"...for you." Jenna said.

**Annie & Cassidy: Best Friends**

"Let's go!" Cassidy said to Annie.

**Mark & Steve; Currently in 1st**

"We're so excited that our adventure has begun," Mark said as they hop on to their ATV.

**Vic & Jenna; Currently in 2nd**

"Here we go," said Vic.

**Bill & Charles; Currently in 3rd**

"Let's hurry!" said Bill. "We don't know if we're taking a flight or what."

**Henry & Maria; Currently in 4th**

"There are three teams ahead of us," said Maria. "We must overtake them as much as we can."

**Nadine & Archer; Currently at 5th**

**Brycen & Robin; Currently at 6th**

**Annie & Baron; Currently at 7th**

**Diana & Cindy; Currently at 8th**

******Raphael & Raffael; Currently at 9th**

**Annie & Cassidy; Currently in 10th**

**Gina & Regine; Cureently in 11th**

-Meteor Cave Entrance-

**Barry & Sam; Currently in Last**

"Where are all the other teams?" asked Sam.

"No time to explain!" panicked Barry. "Just hop on the ATV!"

-middle of nowhere-

**Gina & Regine: Moms**

Look! They're turning left," said Gina.

"I don't think that's the right way," Regine said. "We're turning right."

"Are you sure?" asked Gina.

"We saw the Grassies turning left," said Gina in a post-leg interview.

"From what I know, turning left from Meteor Cave is going to Mt. Blaze," said Regine in a post-leg interview.

"We're going to Mt. Thunder, not Mt. Blaze," said Regine as they turned right.

"Okay," Gina said submissively.

-Mt. Thunder Base-

**Mark & Steve: Grandfathers**

"Here we are," said Steve. "I see the cluebox."

**Vic & Jenna: Married**

"There's the cluebox," said Jenna.

**Bill & Charles: Gym Buddies**

"I see it! I see it!" exclaimed Charles.

As the three teams got off their vehicle. They ran as fast they could to the cluebox.

**Bill & Charles; Currently in 1st**

"Detour!" exclaimed Bill.

**Vic & Jenna; Currently in 2nd**

"Silent..." read Vic.

**Mark & Steve; Currently in 3rd**

"...or Uproar?" Mark continued.

"_A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams have to choose between Silent... or Uproar," narrated Ryder. "In Silent, teams have to proceed to Silent Chasm, and solve a giant sudoku puzzle. If a team members would say something, the whole team will have to wait for five minutes... in order for them to continue their puzzle. Once teams finished their puzzle, they will receive their next clue. In Uproar, teams must travel to Uproar Forest. Once there, they will choose one of these dancers to teach them a traditional dance. Once the judge is satisfied with their performance, he will hand them their next clue. If not, they have to keep practicing, until the judge is satisfied."_

**Vic & Jenna: Married**

"We're doing... Silent," said Jenna.

**Mark & Steve: Grandfathers**

"We're going with Silent," said Steve.

**Bill & Charles: Gym Buddies**

"Uproar?" asked Charles.

"No," answered Bill.

"I can not dance in any way," said Bill in a post-leg interview.

"We're doing Silent," added Bill. "At the same time we could see Vic & Jenna's and Mark & Steve's progresses."

**Henry & Maria; Currently in 4th**

"Oh! Look," said Maria.

"What's wrong?" asked Henry.

"I just saw Team Alpha," said Maria.

"Then we can't be that far from the rest," added Henry.

"Yup," added Maria.

"Detour..." started Henry.

"...Silent or Uproar?" continued Maria. "I say we go with Silent."

"Okay," agreed Henry.

"The other teams are here," said Maria as she hopped back to their ATV.

**Nadine & Archer: Newly Dating**

"There it is, I see it!" exclaimed Nadine.

**Brycen & Robin: Actors**

"Here we go," said Robin as he jumped off the ATV.

**Annie & Baron: Teachers**

"I don't see anyone behind us," said Annie.

**Brycen & Robin: Actors**

"Detour..." read Robin.

**Annie & Baron; Currently in 5th**

"I say we go with the dance," suggested Annie.

"Okay then," agreed Baron. "We're doing Uproar."

**Nadine & Archer; Currently in 6th**

"What do you think?" asked Archer to Nadine.

"I say we do Uproar," said Nadine.

"Okay let's go," replied Archer.

**Brycen & Robin; Currently in 7th**

"Both teams are doing Uproar," started Robin. "Should we follow them?"

"No," replied Brycen. "Let's do the other one."

"Okay then," said Robin as they drove off. "We're doing Silent."

-Mt. Freeze Base-

**Annie & Cassidy: Best Friends**

"Oh no!" panicked Annie.

"What!?" panicked Cassidy. She looked around and kept looking around, they realized they were lost, "Oh."

Annie said, "We need to ask for directions."

Cassidy asked a local, "Excuse me, do you know where Mt. Thunder is?"

The Glalie replied, "Straight ahead."

"Thank you," replied Cassidy.

"We can not afford to get lost again," Cassidy said to Annie.

-Lapis Cave Entrance-

******Raphael & Raffael: Twins**

"Excuse me," Raphael asked a local. "Do you know where Mt. Thunder is?"

The Nidorino pointed at a direction and said, "Straight ahead."

"Thanks a bunch," replied Raphael.

-Uproar Forest-

**Diana & Cindy: Mother & Daughter**

"Oh look!" exclaimed Cindy. "Route markers."

"But Cindy," started Diana. "This place does not look like a mountain at all."

"Hmm... I think we should ask for directions," thought Cindy.

"Excuse me," started Diana to the local. "Can you please tell us where Mt. Thunder is?"

The Aipom said, "Just go straight ahead," pointing at a direction.

"Thanks a lot," said Diana.

"This time I should drive," Diana said to Cindy.

"Okay Mom," said Cindy.

-Mt. Thunder Base-

**Gina & Regine: Currently in 8th**

"Detour," started Regine, "Silent or Uproar?"

"I love music, but... I don't dance," said Gina bluntly in a post-leg interview.

"We should do the Silent one," suggested Gina.

"Okay," agreed Regine. "We're doing Silent."

-Silent Chasm-

**Bill & Charles – on Silent**

**Vic & Jenna – on Silent**

**Mark & Steve – on Silent**

Mark & Steve were pointing on the room claiming that it's theirs.

Vic & Jenna were pointing on another room, claiming theirs.

"We can not talk, nor could we communicate by speaking," said Charles in a post-leg interview.

Bill started pointing in another room, claiming theirs.

While the three teams were quietly doing their own works, another team had just arrived.

**Henry & Maria – on Silent**

"Let's take that one!" said Henry noisily, pointing at a vacant room when suddenly... a Teddiursa lead them out of the hall to the waiting area.

Maria said to Henry, "This is your fault! We haven't even started and we already received a penalty."

"We weren't welcomed warmly at Silent Chasm," said Maria in a post-leg interview.

After five minutes, they were lead back to the hall. They saw two silhouettes floating across the hall, knowing that another team has just arrived.

**Brycen & Robin – on Silent**

As they fly across the hall, they saw three rooms with one team on each of those rooms. At the end of the hall, they saw another team doing the detour. They were pointing on the room beside the ghosts' room claiming that it's theirs.

-Uproar Forest-

**Annie & Baron – on Uproar**

**Nadine & Archer – on Uproar**

"We pick... you!" said Baron pointing at a crew of three Mankeys.

"You guys!" said Archer telling another crew of three Mankeys.

The four racers were dressing-up for their dance, and at different rooms, the two teams were rehearsing for their dances.

"Okay... okay..." said Baron during the rehearsal.

"I don't usually dance," started Baron in a post-leg interview. "But for a million bucks, I would."

-Mt. Thunder Base-

******Raphael & Raffael: Twins**

"Hurry bro," Raphael said to Raffael, "We're fighting for last."

******Diana & Cindy: Mother & Daughter**

"We can't let them beat us or we're out today," Diana said to Cindy.

As both teams started reading their clues, another team arrived at the base of Mt. Thunder.

**Barry & Sam; Currently at 11th**

"Sam, get off the ATV," demanded Barry. "Fine, if you don't want to, I'm gonna..." before Barry could continue Sam said "Look! There's another team. We must hurry up and the clue." Then Sam slowly got off the vehicle, and later, walked to the cluebox.

******Raphael & Raffael; Currently in 9th**

"We're doing Silent," said Raphael hurriedly.

******Diana & Cindy; Currently in 10th**

"Let's do the dance shall we?" asked Cindy to her mother.

"Yes dear," said Diana. "We're doing Uproar."

"We can't believe we stumbled to one side of the detour while getting lost," said Cindy in a post-leg interview.

******Barry & Sam; Currently at 11th**

"Detour," read Sam. "Silent or Uproar?"

"How 'bout Silent?" suggested Barry. After 30 seconds, Sam is still staring at the clue, with no response.

-Magma Cavern Entrance-

******Annie & Cassidy; Currently in Last**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Cassidy asked Annie. "This place is a cave, it doesn't look like a base of a mountain at all!"

"I-I'm... not sure," replied Annie in a worried tone.

"This time, I'll be the one to DRIVE, I'll be the one to ASK FOR DIRECTIONS, and I'LL BE THE ONE TO LEAD HERE!" said Cassidy angrily.

"Excuse me," said Cassidy asking a local, "Do you know where Mt. Thunder is?"

The Sandshrew replied frowning, "Sorry, never heard of it."

After Cassidy asked 10 different locals, the 11th local she asked directions from gave her a map of the whole island, telling her to keep it. The Nidoking then pointed to the map telling her where they were. The local continued telling her where she must go, and where Mt. Thunder is. After what felt like 30 minutes, she finally got the directions and thanked the Nidoking for the map.

"You got it?" asked Annie.

"Yup, I know exactly where we're going," Cassidy said confidently.

-Silent Chasm-

**Bill & Charles – on Silent**

**Vic & Jenna – on Silent**

******Mark & Steve – on Silent**

******Henry & Maria – on Silent**

******Brycen & Robin – on Silent**

******Gina & Regine – on Silent**

As the Music Moms entered the room that they chose, the married couple finished their task. They went outside the chasm with their next clue and ripped open the envelope, starting to read their clue.

******Vic & Jenna; Currently in 1st**

"Route Info, Make your way by ATV to the entrance of Thunderwave Cave," read Vic.

"Where your next clue awaits," continued Jenna.

"Let's go," Vic said.

As they were leaving Silent Chasm's parking lot, they noticed that there were only 6 ATVs left. They were surprised because either some other teams went ahead of them quickly or that most teams fell behind somewhere. Then they were thinking that the other teams could probably be on the other side of the detour.

-Uproar Forest-

**Annie & Baron – on Uproar**

******Nadine & Archer – on Uproar**

Annie & Baron finished their dance rehearsal and they are both ready to perform in front of the judge. As they did the dance ritual, the judge gave them a thumbs up, then he gave them their next clue.

"Thank you sir," Baron said to the Primeape.

******Annie & Baron; Currently in 2nd**

"Route Info, Make your way by ATV to the entrance of Thunderwave Cave," read both Baron and Annie.

As the teachers left the forest, Nadine & Archer also finished their rehearsal and are now on their way to the stage at the forest's clearing. As they did the dance, the judge also gave them a thumbs up, and also gave them their next clue.

"Thank you sir," Archer said to the Primeape.

******Nadine & Archer; Currently in 3rd**

"Route Info, Make your way by ATV to the entrance of Thunderwave Cave," read Nadine.

-Silent Chasm-

**Bill & Charles – on Silent**

******Mark & Steve – on Silent**

******Henry & Maria – on Silent**

******Brycen & Robin – on Silent**

******Gina & Regine – on Silent**

Mark & Steve finished their sudoku and got out of the chasm.

******Mark & Steve; Currently in 4th**

"Make your way by ATV to the entrance of Thunderwave Cave," read Mark.

As soon as Team Gramps left the parking lot of Silent Chasm, Bill & Charles also finished their puzzle. They later on realized that Vic & Jenna and Mark & Steve were already ahead of them.

******Bill & Charles; Currently in 5th**

"Make your way by ATV to the entrance of Thunderwave Cave," read Charles.

"For sure we aren't 1st, but we can still catch up to them," said Bill.

The other teams were also finishing their giant sudoku puzzles when...

...another team just arrived.

******Raphael & Raffael – on Silent**

They pointed to the room that they chose and started working on their puzzle.

Meanwhile...

Brycen & Robin just finshed their puzzle. They flew out of the chasm and started reading their clue.

******Brycen & Robin; Currently in 6th**

"Make your way by ATV to the entrance of Thunderwave Cave," read Robin.

As they were leaving Silent Chasm's parking lot another team arrived.

"Look Bryce," Robin said. "Nerds!"

Both actors laughed. The Bidoof noticed the actors manners and was pretty upset, but they didn't reply them with anything, he just ignored it. While the Slowpoke was sitting at the ATV for 5 minutes. Than he negan to react about the actors bullying them.

******Barry & Sam – on Silent**

As soon as Sam got off the ATV, they slowly walked to the hall. They pointed to the room that they chose. And started working on their puzzle.

-Uproar Forest-

******Diana & Cindy – on Uproar**

The mother & daughter cat pokémons picked the first dance crew that they saw as they were in a hurry changing to their dancewear.

-Thunderwave Cave-

******Vic & Jenna; Currently in 1st**

As he parked their ATV, she took a clue from the cluebox at the entrance of Thunderwave Cave.

"Roadblock, who wants to help a bunch of friends?"

"_A roadblock is a task that only one pokémon may complete," narrated Ryder. "In this roadblock, one team member must spelunk Thunderwave Cave, bringing a Plusle waiting at the entrance. Once they reached the end of the cave, they will leave their Plusle there, and a Minun will hand him or her their next clue."_

As the couple saw the Plusles waiting with their cute faces in the entrance. Jenna decided that she should do it: "I think I must do the first roadblock, since it's usually the easiest for the whole race," said Jenna.

"There were 12 Plusles, and all of them kept saying, 'Pick me! Pick me!' Except for one who was just sitting at the end of the line, waiting patiently." said Jenna in a post-leg interview. "So I decided to pick the patient one instead."

"What if it's the one that wants to be the last one to go inside the cave?" Vic asked to Jenna during the post-leg interview.

Jenna kept thinking then smiled and said "Um... oh well, never mind," during the post-leg interview.

As Jenna went inside the cave with a Plusle, Vic wanders around in the entrance, walking in circles, just realizing that they were in first place. As soon as he imagined winning the express pass, he saw an ATV at a distance.

-Mt. Thunder Base-

******Annie & Cassidy; Currently in Last Place**

"Oh finally, we're here!" exclaimed Cassidy.

"I'm really sorry for getting us lost," Annie apologized.

Cassidy ignored her apology. They went to the cluebox and saw 3 envelopes at the cluebox.

"I think there's someone else behind us," said Cassidy unsurely.

"You think?" asked Annie. "You won't really know, it could be a trick."

"You're right, but..." before Cassidy could continue they ripped the envelope and read their clue.

"Detour, Silent or Uproar?" read Cassidy.

"I say we do the dance," suggested Annie.

"I think it's faster," agreed Cassidy.

"We're doing Uproar," announced Annie.

"We better hurry," started Annie. "Do you know where the forest is?"

"Oh gosh," replied Cassidy. "We have to ask for directions."

"From that moment, after we lost so much time, we were about to lose hope," said Cassidy in a post-leg interview.

"Don't worry," replied Annie. "It's not over 'til it's over. We won't really know what could happen to the other teams."

-Silent Chasm-

******Henry & Maria – on Silent**

******Gina & Regine – on Silent**

******Raphael & Raffael – on Silent**

******Barry & Sam – on Silent**

Gina & Regine went out of their room. They took the clue and got out of the chasm.

"Make your way by ATV to the entrance of Thunderwave Cave." read Gina.

And so, they left the Chasm.

******Gina & Regine; Currently in 7th**

Meanwhile on one of those rooms...

"We're suppose to put the 7 here and put the 4 there. Henry are you listening to me?" whispered Maria.

The Teddiursa heard Maria and sent both of them back to their penalty room.

"It's your fault this time," Henry blamed Maria.

Maria was so guilty that she just waited for 2 minutes in silence.

"I was too guilty at the penalty room that I just waited out the 2 minutes patiently in silence," Maria said in a post-leg interview.

-Thunderwave Cave-

******Annie & Baron; Currently in 2nd**

"Uh oh," said Vic.

Annie & Baron ran to the cluebox, took a clue, and read it: "Roadblock, who wants to help a bunch of friends?" read Baron.

"I think I better do this," said Baron. "We're fighting for first right now."

"Go, Baron!" cheered Annie.

"Believe me, all of them were cute," started Baron in a post-leg interview, "but choosing one is hard."

"I choose... number... five!" Baron said deciding which Plusle to pick.

The 5th Plusle in line was excited. The rest reacted in an, "Awww..."

******Jenna – performing roadblock**

"Look Plusle," Jenna said. "There's a directory."

"I was surprised seeing one in the middle of the cave," Jenna said during a post-leg interview.

"All righty then, I know where we're going," said Jenna confidently.

"Another team's coming," said Annie.

******Nadine & Archer; Currently in 3rd**

"We're third darling," Nadine said to Archer.

"Roadblock, who wants to help a bunch of friends?" read Nadine. "I do."

"Good luck, Nade!" said Archer to Nadine.

"Thanks a bunch, darling," replied Nadine.

"You're always welcome dear," Archer said smiling to Nadine.

-Silent Chasm-

******Henry & Maria – on Silent**

******Raphael & Raffael – on Silent**

******Barry & Sam – on Silent**

As Henry and Maria were floating back to their room, they saw the twins leaving. The twins got out of the cave and read their clue.

"Make your way by ATV to the entrance of Thunderwave Cave," read Raphael. "Let's go dude."

******Raphael & Raffael; Currently in 8th**

-Uproar Forest-

******Diana & Cindy – on Uproar**

As they finished their dance, the Primeape said, "Perfect!" He gave them a thumbs up and then gave them their next clue.

******Diana & Cindy; Currently in 9th**

"Make your way by ATV to the entrance of Thunderwave Cave," read Cindy.

"We're gonna catch up," said Diana.

-Thunderwave Cave-

******Jenna – performing roadblock**

"I see them! I see them!" exclaimed Jenna.

After she had escorted the Plusle to the 12 Minuns waiting, one of them gave her their next clue.

"Thank you so much. Now both of you, gimme a hug," Jenna told the Plusle she was with and the Minun that gave her the clue.

The Minuns lead Jenna a teleporter going back to the surface.

"Here it is, honey," shouted Jenna to Vic.

Vic and Jenna both cheered and ripped open the envelope.

"Pit Stop!" both Vic and Jenna exclaimed.

_"Teams must now make their way by their all-terrain vehicle to the pit stop," narrated Ryder. "This lake is home to the wisest Whiscash in town. It is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated."_

******Vic & Jenna; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way by ATV to Whiscash Pond," read Jenna.

"Warning! The last team to check-in may be eliminated," continued Vic.

"It's the pit stop honey," said Jenna. "We can finally get some rest."

"Oh I'd love to rest too after a very exhausting day," agreed Vic.

As they were about to leave, they saw 2 other teams coming.

"Was it hard?" asked Mark.

"It's exhausting," answered Jenna.

"What is the task about?" asked Bill.

"Something cute," answered Jenna.

******Mark & Steve; Currently in 4th**

******Bill & Charles; Currently in 5th**

"Roadblock, who wants to help..." read Bill.

"...a bunch of friends?" continued Steve.

"I'm doing this," replied Charles.

"I've been driving all day," complained Mark. "You should do this, Steve."

"'K, fine," answered Steve submissively.

-Uproar Forest-

******Annie & Cassidy – on Uproar**

"We have to hurry," said Annie optimistically. "We could still be in it."

"We pick you guys," Cassidy said pointing at a crew of three Mankeys.

They started changing to their dancewear. Then they never stopped for a second to think that it's all over. The hurriedly continued to the rehearsing area and they started rehearsing.

-Silent Chasm-

******Henry & Maria – on Silent**

******Barry & Sam – on Silent**

Henry and Maria both shouted, "YES!"

The Teddiursa gave them their clue and lead them back to their penalty room.

"Wha-What!?" complained Maria. "But we're done!"

"But talking is prohibited in that part of the Chasm," said the Teddiursa.

The two ghosts waited out their penalty patiently, since they had no choice.

Meanwhile at one of the rooms, Barry & Sam finished their puzzle. Barry waited for Sam to move. Then they slowly walked out of the chasm.

"Make your way by ATV to the entrance of Thunderwave Cave," read Barry.

Once again he had to wait for Sam to move before they could go.

"The good thing is ******–** I'm the one driving. The bad thing is ******–** I can't get Sam to move by any way," Barry said in a post-leg interview.

******Barry & Sam; Currently in 10th**

Meanwhile back at the penalty room, The dating ghosts floated out of the Chasm silently.

"Make your way by ATV to the entrance of Thunderwave Cave," read both Henry and Maria.

******Henry & Maria; Currently in 11th**

"We blew it," Maria said pessimistically, thinking that they were in last place. "It's over."

"After our penalty, we saw all the rooms, and they're all vacant," said Henry in a post-leg interview.

"We might make it past someone if I drive faster," said Henry.

"Just... do it!" Maria commanded.

-Thunderwave Cave-

******Baron – performing roadblock**

******Nadine – performing roadblock**

******Charles – performing roadblock**

******Steve – performing roadblock**

"Hey Charles," said Steve. "You wanna do this together?"

"Why yes we could beat the other two," answered Charles.

While both Charles and Steve agreed on working together, Nadine got lost.

"It was pitch black back there, " said Nadine in a post-leg interview. "I knew I made a wrong turn back there."

"Oh no, sorry Plusle," said Nadine because she accidentally stumbled to a dark room.

Baron on the other hand didn't have a problem with the roadblock.

"I just asked the locals where the Minuns are," said Baron in a post-leg interview. "The locals told me that they're having a party at the deepest part of Thunderwave Cave."

"Hey Minuns," said Baron.

A Minun came over to give him their next clue.

"Thank you very much," Baron said.

The Minuns lead Baron to the teleporter going back to the surface.

While Baron was stepping in to the teleporter, he saw Charles and Steve at the room. Charles and Steve escorted their Plusle and received their clues from two different Minuns.

"Thank you very much," both Steve and Charles said simultaneously.

The Minuns lead them both to the teleporter going back to the surface.

******Annie & Baron; Currently in 2nd**

When Baron was out of the cave, he ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

"Pit Stop! Make your way by ATV to Whiscash Pond. The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read both Annie and Baron.

"We have to hurry," said Baron. "Two others are just right behind me."

******Mark & Steve / Bill & Charles; Currently in for 3rd and 4th**

"Make your way by ATV to Whiscash Pond," started Bill.

"Warning! The last team to check-in may be eliminated," continued Mark.

"Nice job dude!" said Bill congratulating Charles.

"Thanks man!" replied Charles.

"We worked together and got this done real quick," said Steve to Mark.

"Well then, that's great!" said Mark. "We have just overtaken one team."

"Hooray!" cheered Steve.

A few moments later, another team just came.

"Oh, great!" Archer said sarcastically.

******Brycen & Robin; Currently in 6th**

"Roadblock, who wants to help a bunch of friends?" read Brycen.

"I'll do this," volunteered Robin.

"Okay then," said Brycen. "Good luck dude."

"Thanks!" replied Robin.

-Uproar Forest-

******Annie & Cassidy – on Uproar**

Once they have finished performing in front of the judge, the Primeape shook his head.

"We have to do it again," Cassidy said telling Annie.

"Or we could switch detours," suggested Annie.

"Are you sure we still have time to switch?" asked Cassidy in a frustrated tone.

"We can just struggle here forever or we could go somewhere else where we could finish the task," said Annie. "Even if we're last, let's just finish it. You're the leader now right, you decide."

After a moment of silence Annie & Cassidy decided to switch detours.

"We're switching detours," both Cassidy and Annie announced.

******Annie & Cassidy – switching detours**

-Thunderwave Cave-

******Nadine – performing roadblock**

******Robin – performing roadblock**

"Oh look! Here comes another team," said Brycen.

******Gina & Regine; Currently in 7th**

"Get the clue, quick!" commanded Regine while she was parking the vehicle.

"I have a feeling it's a roadblock," said Regine.

"Roadblock, who wants to help a bunch of friends?" read Gina.

"I will," volunteered Regine.

"Good luck, girl," said Gina.

"Thanks!" replied Regine.

Meanwhile inside the cave...

"Woah! A map!" exclaimed Robin.

"I saw a directory while I was walking down the stairs," said Robin in a post-leg interview.

"Alright, I know exactly where to go now," said Robin confidently.

At the entrance of the cave...

"Eenie meenie minee... moe!" said Regine choosing among the six Plusles remaining. "Haha I choose you!"

"The Plusle I got was so happy," Regine said in a post-leg interview. "The other five were unhappy."

Meanwhile back inside the cave, Robin found the room with Minuns. He left his Plusle in the room and then he received his clue from one of the Minuns.

"Thanks a lot," said Robin.

The Minuns lead Robin to the teleporter going back to the surface.

Meanwhile, Nadine is still having troubles with directions.

"This is awful," said Nadine. "We could be last right now, all because of me."

Outside the cave...

"I'm really worried about Nadine," said Archer. "She's been there for almost 30 minutes."

"I got it," shouted Robin waving the clue to Brycen.

"Good job, Rob!" Brycen said congratulating Robin.

******Brycen & Robin; Currently in 5th**

"Pit Stop! Make your way by ATV to Whiscash Pond. Warning! The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Brycen.

"We can't believe we got ahead of them," said Brycen. "They look like a really strong team."

"I didn't even see her wandering around the cave," said Robin.

-middle of nowhere near somewhere-

******Vic & Jenna: Married**

"We were on our way to first place when suddenly..." said Vic during the post-leg interview.

"Oh no! We're outta gas," said Jenna, sitting on the back seat.

"We found out that all our gas leaked out," Vic continued during their post-leg interview.

"We asked help from a few locals," continued Jenna during their post-leg interview. "And it took around 5 minutes only for us continue racing."

"Yay!" exclaimed Jenna. "Thank you for helping us out."

Vic paid the Cyndaquil and the Totodile for helping them out.

"It says park here," said Jenna.

"We park it right... there," said Vic, parking the ATV.

"Hey Cyndaquil, you know where Whiscash Pond is?" said Vic asking for directions.

"Straight ahead until the intersection," said the Cyndaquil. "Then turn left."

"Okay, thank you so much." replied Vic.

"Let's hurry!" said Jenna. "I can see an ATV coming."

"Woah!" reacted Vic. "We have to hurry."

******Annie & Baron: Teachers**

"Okay, we're in a race for first place now," said Baron while seeing the couple running.

"Park here," Annie said pointing at the sign.

After Baron had parked the ATV, the friends tried running as fast as they could to beat the couple.

-Whiscash Pond-

Ryder points two figures coming towards the pond, telling Whiscash that a team is coming.

Ryder pointed on another team who is only a few meters behind the first.

"Welcome to Whiscash Pond," said Whiscash welcoming both teams who almost came in with a tie.

"Thank you," the four said.

"Vic & Jenna you are team number one!" said Ryder. "Annie & Baron you are team number two! Congratulations to all of you."

The four applauded with their great results.

Then Ryder continued, "Vic & Jenna, as the winners of this leg of the race you have now won... the express pass and 5,000 pokédollars... EACH!"

The four continued clapping. Ryder handed over the express pass to the winners of the first leg.

"We actually thought we'd be second until we realized that we were the first team to finish the detour," said Jenna during their post-leg interview.

"We were happy for them that they've won the express pass," said Baron during their post-leg interview. "Although we were envious, we don't need an express pass to win the race."

******Vic & Jenna – 1st place 4:35 PM**

******Annie & Baron – 2nd place 4:35 PM**

-Thunderwave Cave-

******Nadine – performing roadblock**

******Regine – performing roadblock**

"Here we are, Plusle," said a female voice.

A Minun approached her and gave her the clue.

"Thanks a bunch, cutie." said a female voice.

The Minuns lead her to the teleporter going back to the surface.

Outside the cave, Archer and Gina saw a silhouette, both hoping that it's their partner.

"You did it girl!" congratulated Gina.

"Oh no!" worried Archer.

******Gina & Regine; Currently in 6th**

"Make your way by ATV to Whiscash Pond. The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Gina.

"Good job. We got ahead of them girl," said Gina.

-Meteor Cave entrance-

******Annie & Cassidy: Best Friends**

"What!? We're back at Meteor Cave," said Annie.

"We should ask for directions," suggested Cassidy.

"That's when we realized that we shouldn't have switched detours," said Annie during the post-leg interview.

-Thunderwave Cave-

******Nadine – performing roadblock**

"Oh no, more teams coming," said Archer worriedly.

******Raphael & Raffael; Currently in 8th**

******Diana & Cindy; Currently in 9th**

"Oh my gosh Mom!" exclaimed Cindy. "We aren't even last."

"We saw the cats upon arriving Thunderwave Cave," said Raphael during the post-leg interview.

"I was like... oh it's the twins again," said Diana during the post-leg interview. "We went to different detours but it looks like we just finished around the same time."

"The good thing was - We saw another team waiting outside the cave for his partner," said Raphael during the post-leg interview. "So I had an idea."

"Hey cats," said Raphael whispering to the mother and daughter team, "We can work together to get ahead of them," pointing at Archer who did not notice them talk.

"When they were asking us to work together," said Diana during the post-leg interview. "I was looking at the other team member waiting for his partner. So if we worked together, we'd make it out of this leg safely."

"Okay then, let's work together," whispered Cindy. "We don't have time to waste."

"Roadblock, who wants to help a bunch of friends?" read Cindy.

"I'll do it," answered both Cindy and Raphael.

"Good luck to y'all," said Diana.

"Thanks." replied both Cindy and Raphael.

After the two picked their Plusles, they went in to the cave.

Meanwhile inside the cave, Nadine found a directory.

"I finally saw a directory in the middle of the nowhere," said Nadine during a post-leg interview. "It took me 45 minutes to stumble in to it."

"I should know exactly where to go now," said Nadine. "Let's go Plusle."

-Pitfall Valley-

******Barry & Sam: Best Friends**

******Henry & Maria: Dating**

"Let's wait for Henry , then we'll follow him," said Barry confidently who was too lazy to ask for directions.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where Thunderwave Cave is?" asked Henry to the local.

"Go straight from this direction," said the Scyther pointing at a direction. "Then you'll see a rough-looking hill. Go around it, then you'll be at the entrance."

"Thanks a lot man," said Henry.

"I think you drove past the cave," thought Maria.

"I was just following the nerds," answered Henry.

"Well, they're lost too," replied Maria. "And now they don't have to ask for directions. They could just follow us!"

Henry felt worried about the team that was behind while Barry felt comfortable following the ghosts.

-Silent Chasm-

******Annie & Cassidy – on Silent**

They pointed the room that they've chosen and hurriedly solved the giant sudoku puzzle waiting for them.

-Whiscash Pond-

The team parked their ATV in front of someone's base wherein a sign told them to park it there.

The team hurriedly and excitedly made their way to the pit stop.

"Welcome to Whiscash Pond," said Whiscash.

"Thank you," replied the team.

"Brycen & Robin, you are team number three!" said Ryder.

******Brycen & Robin – 3rd place 5:02 PM**

"Woah!" reacted Brycen.

"Yeah!" reacted Robin.

"We thought we were 5th all along," said Brycen.

"But this is better than 5th anyway," continued Robin.

-Thunderwave Cave-

******Nadine – performing roadblock**

******Cindy – performing roadblock**

******Raphael – performing roadblock**

Nadine made it to the deepest part of the cave. As soon as she got there, she was shouting in victory, "Finally, I found it!" A Minun approached her and gave her their next clue.

"Thank you very much," said Nadine.

The Minuns lead her to the teleporter going back to the surface.

While Nadine was on her way out, Raphael and Cindy saw her getting out of he cave.

"We have to hurry," said Raphael. "Or we'd be fighting for last."

As the alliance dashed to the deepest part of the cave, two Minuns approached them. The alliance thanked them for their clues, and hurriedly made their way out of the cave by taking the teleporter the Minuns lead them to.

-Whiscash Pond-

Two teams started parking their ATVs in front of a rescue team base. The two teams then ran towards the pond behind Pokémon Square in Central Town.

"Welcome to Whiscash Pond," said Whiscash.

"Thank you," replied the teams.

"Bill & Charles, Mark & Steve, you are teams number four, and number five!"

******Bill & Charles – 4th place 5:12 PM**

******Mark & Steve – 5th place 5:12 PM**

"Great job guys!" said Mark as he started high-fiving the team ahead of them.

"It's a good thing that we formed an alliance this early in the race," said Steve. "We are pretty lucky to have the strongest-looking team as our allies.

-Thunderwave Cave-

Nadine & Archer, Diana & Cindy, and Raphael & Raffael were reading their clues outside the cave. The three teams quickly hopped on to their vehicles. Two of the teams thought that they were fighting for last.

******Nadine & Archer / Raphael & Raffael / Diana & Cindy; Currently in 7th, 8th, and 9th**

"I'm so sorry Arch, I got lost," said Nadine, apologizing to Archer.

"It's okay, it's okay," replied Archer.

"We're now fighting for last place," said Raphael.

"We must get ahead of someone, Mom," said Cindy.

"We really must, or we will go home today," replied Diana.

-Whiscash Pond-

Another team started parking their ATV in front of the big rescue team base. The team jogged unhurriedly towards the pond where the pit stop is located.

"Welcome to Whiscash Pond," said Whiscash.

"Thank you," the team replied.

"Gina & Regine, you are team number six!" said Ryder.

******Gina & Regine - 6th place 5:15 PM**

"Woah!" the two reacted.

"We thought we were at the back of the pack," said Regine.

"...and we were just in the middle all along," continued Gina.

-Thunderwave Cave-

Two ATV's were parked near the cave. The three Plusles waited patiently outside the cave.

******Barry & Sam / Henry & Maria; Currently in 10th and 11th**

Barry got off the ATV, but he's still waiting patiently for Sam.

Henry & Maria, on the other hand, dashed to the cluebox like there's no tomorrow.

"Roadblock, who wants to help a bunch of friends?" read Maria.

"How 'bout you do the easy one while it still is?" suggested Henry.

"And what if we don't get to stay for another leg?" questioned Maria.

"Fine, I'm taking this," Henry replied submissively.

After Henry has chosen a Plusle, Sam finally got off the ATV. Sam walked slowly to the cluebox, while Bidoof submissively followed him.

"Roadblock, who wants to help a bunch of friends?" read Barry.

"You do," said Barry.

After a few moments, Sam replied, "Of course, Barry!"

Maria looked baffled when she saw Barry telling Sam to do the roadblock.

Meanwhile inside the cave, Henry got lost.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Henry.

While Henry was looking for the Minuns' party. Sam walked slowly and found the directory. He stared on it for several minutes, and the Plusle patiently waited for him. When Sam started moving again, the Plusle felt unhappy.

"I don't care how slow this guy is gonna be," said the Plusle looking really unhappy. "As long as I get to the party, I'm fine."

Once Henry saw the stairs, he went down, ignoring a big board full of directions, also not realizing that he went the wrong way again.

Meanwhile with Sam, the Plusle with him was energized again seeing the party. A Minun approached him and tried giving him the clue. Sam still didn't budge. The Plusle who was with him whispered to Minun something. The Minun waited patiently, until what felt like forever, Sam finally took his clue, and thanked the Minun for it. The Minuns lead him to the teleporter going back to the surface. He slowly walked towards the teleporter.

-Silent Chasm-

The grass type pokémon finally finished their puzzle. They dashed across the hall, exited the Chasm and read their next clue.

"Make your way by ATV to the entrance of Thunderwave Cave," read both Annie and Cassidy.

The two hopped on to their ATV and left without another word.

******Annie & Cassidy; Currently in Last**

-Thunderwave Cave-

**Henry******** – performing roadblock**

**Sam******** – performing roadblock**

The two team members were waiting for their respective partners to return to the surface. They saw a silhouette inside the cave. The silhouette didn't budge for two minutes. Then, he slowly walked out of the cave holding the clue.

"I got it, Barry," said Sam.

"Let's go!" Said Barry. "We don't have any time to waste."

This time, it only took the Slowpoke ten seconds to hop on to their ATV.

The Bidoof dashed away and left Maria outside with the lone Plusle.

-Whiscash Pond-

Three teams arrived at rescue team base almost at the same time. Everyone began running as fast as they could. One team thought their amazing adventure was going to be over, since they saw the other teams running faster than them.

"Welcome to Whiscash Pond," said Whiscash.

"Thank you," the six replied together.

"Tough day, huh?" said Ryder.

"Yeah," replied Archer.

"Sure is," replied Raphael.

"Well, Nadine & Archer, Raphael & Raffael, Diana & Cindy..." started Ryder.

Everyone waited patiently as Ryder tried to hold the suspense.

"...you are teams number seven, eight, and nine. All of you are still in the race," continued Ryder.

******Nadine & Archer - 7th place 5:51 PM**

******Raphael & Raffael - 8th place 5:51 PM**

******Diana & Cindy - 9th place 5:51 PM**

Diana was about to faint, knowing that they're still in it.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Cindy, "I thought we were out!"

"I thought it was all over," said Diana in a post-leg interview. "Then I fainted."

Diana suddenly collapsed. The other teams that were there were helping Diana get back to consciousness.

-Thunderwave Cave-

**Henry******** – performing roadblock**

"It's over," Maria said pessimistically. "It's all over."

Suddenly, the last team showed up at the site of the roadblock.

Maria was surprised, hearing the sound of an ATV.

******Annie & Cassidy; Currently in Last**

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Maria optimistically. "There's still hope."

Annie and Cassidy saw the lonely Misdreavus shocked upon seeing them.

"When we left the starting line today, we had never had another team at our sight anywhere during the detour," said Annie during the post-leg interview.

"We have to hurry!" panicked Cassidy. "Her partner could be done in any minute."

"Roadblock, who wants to help a bunch of friends?" read Annie.

"You got us lost!" shouted Cassidy. "You do it!"

Annie felt guilty that she did got them lost, and so, she agreed on doing the roadblock.

The last Plusle followed Annie to the cave.

As Annie went down the stairs, she saw the directory. She began observing every detail of her route.

Henry finally found the deepest part of the cave. The Plusle went partying. The Minun approached Henry for their clue. The Minuns lead him to the teleporter going back to the surface. As he went to the teleporter, he saw a grass type pokémon.

Henry got out of the cave and saw Maria and another team member waiting for her partner.

"We're still in it!" said Maria in excitement.

"Yeah, but I saw a small green pokémon coming to the party," replied Henry.

"Hurry, where's the clue?" asked Maria.

"Over here!" replied Henry.

"Pit stop!" exclaimed Maria.

"Make your way by ATV to Whiscash Pond. The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Henry.

While the ghosts were hopping on to their ATV, the Petilil got out of the cave and started reading the clue.

"...Whiscash Pond..." read Cassidy hurriedly.

"Warning! The last team to check-in may be eliminated," continued Annie.

The two teams were just neck and neck. Annie & Cassidy followed the ghosts.

"Shoot!" said Henry. "They're just right behind us."

-Whiscash Pond-

The team parked their ATV in front of the rescue team base.

The driver was about to run to the pit stop, but he waited for his partner instead.

"The sun is setting," said Sam.

A few more moments, Sam finally got off his seat. They walked slowly and unworriedly to the pit stop.

"Welcome to Whiscash Pond," said Whiscash.

"Thank you." said Barry.

"Barry & Sam, you are teams number ten," said Ryder.

******Barry & Sam - 10th place 6:34 PM**

"Yes!" shouted Barry.

"We thought we'd be the first ones going home," said Barry during their post-leg interview.

"Thank you," said Sam.

The Whiscash was wondering for a few moments. Then Sam suddenly shouted, "Yes!"

"He's still slow as ever," reacted Barry.

As Barry & Sam were leaving the mat, they saw two ATVs coming.

"Ooh wait," said Barry. "Let's watch this."

"Let's hurry!" panicked Maria. "They're coming!"

Henry parked the ATV and floated to the pond.

Cassidy followed parking their ATV.

Henry asked the Kecleon, "Do you know where Whiscash Pond is?"

The Kecleon pointed to the direction where the pond is.

Suddenly, Maria panicked, "Where's our fanny pack?"

"It's on your ATV," replied Annie.

"Uhhh! It's over!" shouted Maria.

The ghosts went back to get their fanny pack.

The plants continued to dash as fast as they could to the mat.

"Welcome to Whiscash Pond," said Whiscash.

"Thank you," said both Annie & Cassidy.

"Annie & Cassidy," started Ryder.

"Yes?" said both Annie & Cassidy with a smile.

"you are team number eleven!" continued Ryder.

******Annie & Cassidy - 11th place 6:39 PM**

"Oh my goodness!" reacted Annie.

"We were really that close," continued Cassidy.

"We never realized that we could actually beat someone in a foot race to the pit stop," said Cassidy during their post-leg interview. "In the very last minute."

Before the best friends left, the ghost couple made it to the mat.

"Welcome to Whiscash Pond," said Whiscash.

"Thank you," said both ghosts.

"Henry & Maria," started Ryder. "I am very sorry to tell you... that you are the last team to arrive."

******Henry & Maria - 12th place 6:40 PM**

Maria sniffed. Henry bowed his head a bit down.

"And I am sorry to tell you..." continued Ryder, "...that you will both encounter a speedbump sometimes in the next leg of the race."

The ghosts started registering the words in to their minds.

"W-w-w-w-wa-wait," said Maria. "Did you say... next leg?"

Ryder nodded. The two started to jump around in excitement. They hugged the team who had beaten them in a foot race.

"We're ready for another leg," said Henry.

_Next time on The Amazing Race Pokémon:_

_Teams set sail._

"Oh yeah! I can feel the wind!"

"Look how romantic it is here."

_An intersection causes some to fall behind._

"We need to wait for someone else."

"So much for our lead."

_Some teams are being forgetful._

"Where's our fanny pack?"

"Did you leave the clue at the ship?"

_And a special double u-turn puts four teams behind._

"We need to u-turn somebody."

"We might need to get rid of our allies in order for us to stay in the race."

A/N: Yay for this chapter! It took me more than 12 hours to type this. The next chapter should be out soon.

_7/6/2013 Update: edited quotation errors_


	3. Never Judge a Book by Its Cover

A/N: Here it is! It took me six days to complete this. I do not own Pokémon nor do I own The Amazing Race. For this leg, I don't own the places.

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Twelve teams started racing on the mainland of the Pokémon World of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team._

_Some got lost..._

"Do you know where Mt. Thunder is?" Raphael asked the local.

"Can you tell us where Mt. Thunder is?" asked Diana.

_Others lost time..._

"This is your fault!" Maria said to Henry.

"It's your fault this time," Henry blamed Maria.

_Some were slow..._

"Sam?" questioned Barry, "Um, Sam? Sam!"

_While some were fast..._

"Here it is, honey," shouted Jenna to Vic.

And At the end of their first legs...

"Vic & Jenna you are team number one!" said Ryder.

_Some got lucky..._

"Barry & Sam, you are teams number ten." said Ryder.

"Annie & Cassidy," started Ryder.

"Yes?" said both Annie & Cassidy with a smile.

"You are team number eleven!" continued Ryder.

_While one team was left hanging..._

"... You will both encounter a speedbump sometimes in the next leg of the race."

_Leaving 12 teams at the end of the first leg._

_12 teams remain. Who will be eliminated... next?_

_This... is Whiscash Pond. Home to wisest Whiscash in the nation of the Pokémon world. This iconic lake is the first pit stop... in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period. Will married couple Vic & Jenna and teachers Annie & Baron continue leading the pack? And will the lucky teams like Diana & Cindy, Barry & Sam, and Annie & Cassidy survive this leg? Vic & Jenna who arrived first at 4:35PM, will depart at 4:35AM._

******Vic & Jenna; 1st to depart – 4:35 AM**

"Make your way by boat to the Southeastern Archipelago," read Vic.

"_Teams must now travel by ferry to Southeastern Archipelago found in the Pokémon World of Time, Darkness, and Sky series. Once there, teams must search the grounds for their next clue."_

"You have 800 pokédollars for this leg of the race," continued Vic.

"Taxi!" called Jenna.

"Because we have won the express pass, teams will set their targets on us," said Jenna during a pre-leg interview.

"To the harbor," said Vic.

"North or south?" asked the driver.

"The clue didn't specify whether we have to take north or take south," said Vic during the post-leg interview.

"Let's take south," said Vic to the driver.

******Annie & Baron; 2nd to depart – 4:36 AM**

"Make your way by boat to the Southeastern Archipelago," read Annie.

"Taxi!" called Baron.

"Take us to the harbor please," said Baron.

"North or south?" asked the driver.

"We got confused since there was a North Harbor and a South Harbor," said Baron during the post-leg interview, "But since we are heading to Southeastern Archipelago, we chose south."

"South please," answered Annie to the driver.

******Brycen & Robin; 3rd to depart – 5:02 AM**

"Make your way by..." read Brycen.

"Taxi!" called Robin.

"Take us to the harbor."

"North? South?" asked the taxi.

"North." answered Robin.

"I think it is north because it is the first option," said Robin during the post-leg interview.

-South Harbor-

******Vic & Jenna: Married**

Vic & Jenna arrived at South Harbor at 5:10 AM.

"It doesn't open until 6:30." said Jenna.

"Great," said Vic. "Everyone'll be here within several minutes."

Annie & Baron arrived at the Harbor a minute after they arrived.

******Annie & Baron: Teachers**

"Hey guys!" greeted Baron.

"Yo, wazzup?" replied Vic.

"Say," started Annie, "What if team up as an alliance?"

"At first we thought they were flattering to us because of our express pass," said Vic during the post-leg interview.

"Come on," continued Baron, "We could beat all the other teams with teamwork."

"I say we should team up," replied Jenna. "How 'bout you, Victor honey?"

"I say let's do it!" replied Vic.

Suddenly, Vic had a plan.

"Hey guys I got an idea!" started Vic.

"What is it?" asked Baron.

"If there's an intersection within the race, and none of us are eliminated yet. We should team up!" said Vic.

"Why not? We're allies anyway," said Baron.

"Of course, friends," replied Annie.

-Whiscash Pond-

******Bill & Charles; 4th to depart – 5:12 AM**

"Taxi!" called Charles.

"To the harbor please," said Bill to the driver.

"North or South?" asked the driver.

"We should flip a coin," suggested Charles.

******Mark & Steve; 5th to depart – 5:13 AM**

"Taxi!" called Mark.

"Follow them," said Steve, pointing at Bill & Charles's taxi.

******Bill & Charles: Gym Buddies**

"Heads," said Bill.

"North please," said Charles to the driver.

******Gina & Regine; 6th to depart – 5:15 AM**

"Taxi!" called Regine.

"To the harbor please," said Gina to the taxi.

"North or south?" asked the driver.

"Let's go with north," said Gina. "Because it's the first choice."

-North Harbor-

******Brycen & Robin: Actors**

5:42 AM

"Wow! No one's here," said Brycen.

"Probably the first two teams just went explorin' or got lost," replied Robin.

"Yeah!" replied Brycen. "Maybe you're right."

"It doesn't open 'til 6," said Robin.

-Whiscash Pond-

******Nadine & Archer; 7th to depart – 5:51 AM**

"Taxi!" called Archer.

"To the harbor please," said Nadine.

"North or south," asked the driver.

"Let's go north," suggested Archer.

"Okay, north please," replied Nadine.

******Raphael & Raffael; 8th to depart – 5:52 AM**

"Let's go!" said Raphael.

"Let's wait for them," said Raffael.

"Who? The cats?" asked Raphael.

"Yup," replied Raffael.

******Diana & Cindy; 9th to depart – 5:53 AM**

Raphael called, "Two taxis!"

"To the harbor," said Raphael.

"To the harbor," said Diana.

"North or south?" asked the twins' driver.

"North or south?" asked the cats' driver.

"Um... just follow them," replied Cindy.

The twins thought of going south, since their clue told them to go to the Southeastern Archipelago.

"South please," replied Raphael.

"Are they heading south?" asked Cindy.

The cats' driver nodded.

-North Harbor-

5:53AM

******Brycen & Robin: Actors**

"Almost time,"said Robin as they patiently waited for the hours of operation.

Suddenly, two other teams came.

******Bill & Charles: Gym Buddies**

******Mark & Steve: Grandfathers**

"Hey guys!" greeted Robin.

"Where are the first two teams?" asked Mark.

"Didn't see them on the way here," replied Brycen.

Two minutes after, another team showed up.

"Hi girls!" greeted Bill.

******Gina & Regine: Musicians / Moms**

"Hey yo!" replied Gina in a punkish accent.

"We don't really know you girls that much," said Charles.

"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves to... any of the teams," said Regine.

"I'm Gina," started Gina. "And this is Regine."

"We are musicians," continued Regine.

"We rock with the whole band," ended Gina.

"Oh of course," replied Bill. "Our turn, this is Charles, I'm Bill, that's Steve, and that's Mark."

"Oh look at them!" Gina said pointing at the actors.

"We know you!" added Regine.

"You are the stars of Crobatman!" continued Gina.

"Jeez. What a bunch of punks. Real punks," commented Steve whispering to Mark.

"We overheard the old pokémon calling us tomboys," said Regine in a post-leg interview.

"Then we had a bad impression about them," added Gina during a post-leg interview.

"And now we have someone to hate someone throughout this race," ended Regine during their post-leg interview.

"I don't think we can trust the punk rockers," said Steve during their post-leg interview.

"Chill dude. Never judge a book by its cover," replied Mark during their post-leg interview.

6:00 AM

******Brycen & Robin: Actors**

"What's the earliest ferry arriving Southeastern Archipelago?" asked Brycen.

"Western Ferry 54 departing four this afternoon going to Western Cave harbor," said the Swellow at the ticket counter. "You'll then arrive there at 6:15 PM. Afterwards, you'll need to take Western Ferry 22 departing at 9 PM and arriving at Southeastern Archipelago at 3 PM the following day. Shall you buy those tickets?"

"Yes, two tickets please," said Robin.

_Brycen & Robin; 1st on Western Ferry 54_

_Brycen & Robin; 1st on Western Ferry 22_

"Thank you!" said both Brycen and Robin.

******Mark & Steve: Grandfathers**

"We'll get the exact same tickets as they did."

_Mark & Steve; 2nd on Western Ferry 54_

_Mark & Steve; 2nd on Western Ferry 22_

"Thank you," said both grampas.

******Bill & Charles: Gym Buddies**

"Same ones as those four did."

_Bill & Charles; 3rd on Western Ferry 54_

_Bill & Charles; 3rd on Western Ferry 22_

"Thanks a bunch," said Charles.

"Thank you," said Bill.

******Gina & Regine: Musicians / Moms**

"Can you please get the same ones as those six got?" said Regine.

"Why of course," said the Swellow at the counter.

_Gina & Regine; 4th on Western Ferry 54_

_Gina & Regine; 4th on Western Ferry 22_

"Thanks," said both Gina and Regine.

"Oh yeah, one more thing," Regine said about to ask the Swellow working at the counter. "How many vacant slots are available for those two ferries?"

"54 is almost full," answered the Swellow. "22 is just you guys and a bunch of other tourists."

"Oh ok," replied Regine. "Thank you very much!"

"What was that for?" asked Gina.

"So we could predict how many more teams would be on the same ferry as we are on."

-South Harbor-

******Vic & Jenna: Married**

******Annie & Baron: Teachers**

"You know what?" Vic started.

"What?" continued Baron.

"I t'nk e'ryone else went t' North Harbor," Said Vic.

"Oh no!" reacted the two girls.

"What're we gonna do now?" asked Annie.

"We'll just stay here and buy our tickets here," answered Vic. "Then, we also leave at this port."

"What!?" reacted Jenna. "Everyone will get ahead of us and..."

Before Jenna could continue, Vic said, "Relax."

"How!?" asked Annie.

"Jenna and I were here first," started Vic. "We're not switching sides."

"What!? Are you serious!?" panicked Jenna.

"Yes, Jenna. I'm serious," said Vic in a relaxed manner.

"Okay then," replied Baron. "We aren't switching sides either.

"See ladies, it's just in our guts that's telling us that we are in the right harbor," said Vic. "Right Baron?"

"Yep," said Baron in a relaxed manner.

6:30 AM

"What's the quickest way to Southeastern Archipelago?" asked Baron to the Gligar at the counter.

"There's one with stopover and one without," said the Gligar.

"We're taking the one without." said both Vic and Baron.

"On that direct sail, you'll be leaving the harbor at 5:10 this afternoon, and you'll be arriving at Southeastern Archipelago after 20 hours and 15 minutes which is... 1:25 PM tomorrow."

"Ok then," said Baron.

"How many tickets will that be?" asked the Gligar.

"Two!" said both Vic and Baron.

"Er... We mean four. Four tickets please," said Baron.

"Four tickets, coming up!" said the Gligar.

The alliance received their tickets.

"Thanks a lot!" said Baron.

"You're always welcome," replied the Gligar.

_Annie & Baron; 1st on Southern Ferry 17._

_Vic & Jenna; 2nd on Southern Ferry 17._

-Canyonside Gas Station-

******Raphael & Raffael: Twins**

******Diana & Cindy: Mother & Daughter**

"We are on our way to South Harbor," said Cindy to the camera. "But the twins' taxi almost ran out of gas."

When the twins' taxi driver was done filling up the gas tank. The two taxis left for South Harbor.

-North Harbor-

******Nadine & Archer: Newly Dating**

"What's the quickest way to get to Southeastern Archipelago?" asked Archer to the Pidgeot at the counter.

"Western Ferry 54," started the Pidgeot. "Four this afternoon going to Western Cave harbor. You'll get there by 6:15 this evening. Then, Western Ferry 22 will be leaving for Southeastern Archipelago nine tonight. You'll get there by 3 PM the following day."

"Two tickets please," said Archer.

"Let me check..." replied the Pidgeot.

After a minute or two, the Pidgeot gave them their tickets.

"Here you go," said Pidgeot. "You got the last tickets for Western Ferry 54."

"Yeah!" said both fire type pokémons hi-fiving.

"We won't see the twins or the cats in these boats," added Archer.

_Nadine & Archer; 5th on Western Ferry 54_

_Nadine & Archer; 5th on Western Ferry 22_

"Thanks a bunch!" said Archer.

-Whiscash Pond-

******Barry & Sam; 10th to depart – 6:34 AM**

"Let's go Sam!" said Barry. "Rip it now!"

The Slowpoke just stared on the clue.

Barry groaned and then he took the clue from him.

"C'mon," said Barry. "Let's get a taxi!"

The Slowpoke just stared. Barry groaned once more.

-South Harbor-

******Raphael & Raffael: Twins**

******Diana & Cindy: Mother & Daughter**

"We need two tickets to Southeastern Archipelago," said Diana.

"You'll leave 5:10 PM today," said the Pupitar at the counter. "And arrive at 1:25 PM tomorrow by taking Southern Ferry 17."

"Thank you!" said Diana.

_Diana & Cindy; 3rd on Southern Ferry 17._

After the cats got their tickets, the twins were asking for the same tickets the cats got.

_Raphael & Raffael; 4th on Southern Ferry 17._

-Whiscash Pond-

6:38 AM

******Barry & Sam: Best Friends**

"To the harbor please," said Barry.

"North or south?" asked the driver.

"South!" replied Sam.

"Okay then," agreed Barry. "South Harbor please."

"By the way, why south," asked Barry to Sam.

"I-I-I.. dunno?" stammered Sam.

Barry just went it anyway. Few seconds later, another team rips open their next clue.

******Annie & Cassidy; 11th to depart – 6:39 AM**

"You have 800 pokédollars for this leg of the race," read Cassidy.

"Taxi!" called Cassidy.

"We edged the ghosts last time because of their big mistake," said Annie in a pre-leg interview.

"We can't just get lost and get lucky every single time," said Cassidy in a pre-leg interview.

"Take us to the harbor," demanded Cassidy.

"North or south?" asked the driver.

"My guts told me to go north." said Annie.

"North then, driver," said Cassidy.

******Henry & Maria; Last to depart – 6:40 AM**

"You have 800 pokédollars for this leg of the race," read Maria.

"Taxi!" called Henry.

"The grass types had beaten us down the last leg," said Maria during a pre-leg interview. "We can't let that happen to us again because of a mistake."

"To the harbor," demanded Maria.

"North or south?" asked the driver.

"We'll go north," said Henry.

"That was just random, right?" asked Maria.

"Yup," replied Henry.

-South Harbor-

******Barry & Sam: Best Friends**

"Two tickets to Southeastern Archipelago," Barry said to the Larvitar at the counter.

"Your ferry leaves the port at 5:10 PM today by Southern Ferry 17," said the Larvitar at the counter. "And your ferry will arrive at 1:25 PM tomorrow."

"Thank you," said Barry.

_Barry & Sam; 5th on Southern Ferry 17._

-North Harbor-

******Annie & Cassidy: Best Friends**

******Henry & Maria: Dating**

"Two tickets, Southeastern Archipelago, quickest way possible," said Henry.

"This evening at seven to Western Cave Harbor by Northern Ferry 10," said the Jumpluff at the counter. "You'll arrive at Western Cave around 9:15 PM. You'll then have to take Western Ferry 31 departing Western Cave Harbor at 10:30 PM. Your ferry will arrive at Southeastern Archipelago around 4:30 PM tomorrow."

"Thank you sir!" said Henry.

_Henry & Maria; 1st on Northern Ferry 10._

_Henry & Maria; 1st on Western Ferry 31._

"We'll get the same ones," requested Cassidy.

_Annie & Cassidy; 2nd on Northern Ferry 10._

_Annie & Cassidy; 2nd on Western Ferry 31._

"Thanks!" said Annie.

"_All teams are now making their way by ferries to Southeastern Archipelago. Vic & Jenna, Annie & Baron, Barry & Sam, Diana & Cindy, and Raphael & Raffael are all taking a direct ferry from South Harbor to Southeastern Archipelago, scheduled to arrive at 1:25 PM. Nadine & Archer, Brycen & Robin, Gina & Regine, Mark & Steve, and Bill & Charles are all departing from North Harbor, taking a connection from Western Cave and are scheduled to arrive the archipelago at 3 PM. Annie & Cassidy and Henry & Maria are also departing from North Harbor and are also taking a connection from Western Cave and are scheduled to arrive the archipelago at 4:30 PM."_

-Western Cave Harbor-

9:00 PM

Western Ferry 22 has not yet arrived the harbor of Western Cave. The five teams there waited for a few moments until some crew announced that the ferry will be late.

"Regine," said Gina in a British accent. "Let's find another ferry, if there's an earlier one."

"Great idea!" replied Regine.

The two went to the counter to ask for two tickets to the quickest way there.

"There's a 10:30 ferry," said the Snubbull at the counter. "However, it's already full. The next one is... 11 tonight."

"No stopover, right?" asked Regine.

"Nope, no stopover," replied the Snubbull.

"Can you book us on that one?" asked Gina.

"Sure thing," replied the Snubbull.

"If our ferry doesn't arrive by 10:45, we'll be taking this one," said Regine to the camera.

Meanwhile...

"Archer," called Nadine. "Are those teams?" Pointing at two ghost types and two grass types."

"Yeah I think so," replied Archer. "I don't think I saw them last leg."

"They're probably the last ones," replied Nadine.

"Let's go to the counter and find quicker ferries," said Archer.

The two went to the counter to find quicker ways to the archipelago.

"We're taking two tickets to the quickest ferry leaving for Southeastern Archipelago," said Archer.

"11 PM tonight," started the Butterfree at the counter. "No stopovers, Western Ferry 32."

They were given their tickets and they thanked the Butterfree for helping them.

_Nadine & Archer; 1st on Western Ferry 32._

10:45 PM

"It's not yet here," worried Regine.

"Let's take them now," suggested Gina.

"Sure," replied Regine.

They went to the counter to get their tickets and thanked the Snubbull at the counter.

_Gina & Regine; 2nd on Western Ferry 32._

"Look Archer, another team," whispered Nadine.

"Look Reg, another team," whispered Gina.

"Hi there!" greeted Archer.

"Hello," replied Gina.

"So you also decided to find another ferry instead," said Regine.

"Yeah!" said Nadine. "Has our original one arrived?"

"Neh, I don't think so," said Gina.

11:00 PM

"All right!" said Nadine. "We're finally gettin' off this harbor."

11:45 PM

"Hey guys, how come there are just 6 of us?" questioned Brycen.

"You're right," replied Charles. "Where are the girls and Nadine & Archer?"

"I don't know," replied Steve.

"If they don't come back here, they should've taken off earlier for Southeastern Archipelago," said Mark.

"Don't worry, our ferry's coming," said Bill, pointing at the incoming ferry.

The rest of the teams boarded the ferry. The ferry left the harbor at 11:55 PM.

-Southeastern Archipelago-

4 of the 5 teams ran to the nearby cluebox.

"Over here, I can see it," said Vic.

"There's a speedbump!" said Jenna.

"We thought the last leg was an elimination leg, until we saw a speedbump," said Jenna in a post-leg interview.

"Henry & Maria? Who are they?" questioned Annie.

"I think they're the ghosts we saw leaving Mt. Thunder's base," answered Baron.

"They were ahead of us last leg," said Baron in a post-leg interview. "How could they just fall behind like that?"

Several meters further from the speedbump, they saw the cluebox.

"Baron come quick!" said Vic. "Let's work together, now."

"It's an intersection," said Annie.

"Okay Vic," replied Baron.

The first two teams ripped their envelopes and read their clues.

"Warning! This is an intersection," read Jenna.

"_All teams will now face an intersection. A team must mutually agree to join forces with another team to complete the next challenge."_

"Choose another team to partner with in order to complete the next challenge," read Annie.

"All right team, let's go!" said Vic.

"Wait!" said Baron. "We haven't read our clues yet."

"Oh yeah right," said Vic.

"I was so excited that time that I forgot to even read the clue," said Vic in a post-leg interview.

They pulled out a green clue and a yellow clue from the intersection envelope.

"Fast forward!" exclaimed both Jenna and Annie.

"_A fast forward gives teams the opportunity to skip all tasks and go directly to the pit stop. In this fast forward, the intersected teams must go to Spacial Rift, wherein they must find both masters of hiding, Latios and Latias, who are hiding within the rift. Once they have found both eon pokémons, they'll win the fast forward, and can go directly to the pit stop."_

"Let's do it," said Annie.

"Okay," agreed Vic.

******Vic & Jenna + Annie & Baron – attempting fast forward**

Back at the speedbump, two other teams are running towards the intersection cluebox.

"Warning! This is an intersection," read Cindy.

"Choose another team to partner with in order to complete the next challenge," read Raffael.

"Well, we're choosing you cats," said Raphael.

"And we're choosing you twins," replied Diana.

"There's a fast forward and a detour," said Cindy.

"They probably took the fast forward already," said Raphael.

"Then we're doing the detour," said Diana.

"Detour, Brains or Brawn?" read Cindy.

"_A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must perform tasks from Lost Wilderness cultures. Their choice, Brains... or Brawn. In Brains, intersected teams must proceed to Lost Wilderness. They must work as a team to play a memory game... of stones. Similar to the memory game of cards, they must match two pictures that are the same to earn a point. If they had earned more points than the local, the local will hand them their next clue. If not, they will have to wait for five minutes... in order for them to continue their task. In Brawn, intersected teams must also proceed to Lost Wilderness, they must play a traditional game, and hobby to locals called... arm wrestling. They will have to win three or four rounds against their opponents to receive their next clue. If they lost, they will have to wait for five minutes as well in order for them to continue their _task."

"Let's do the memory instead," suggested Raphael.

"I know that the cats are really weak, even without asking them," said Raphael in a post-leg interview.

"Okay," agreed Diana.

"Caution! Intersected double u-turn ahead," read Raffael.

"What does that mean?" questioned Cindy.

"We'll find that out when we finish the detour," answered Diana.

******Diana & Cindy + Raphael & Raffael – on Brains**

The first intersected team is on their way to Spacial Rift to attempt the fast forward. The second intersected team is on their way to Lost Wilderness. Meanwhile at the intersection...

******Barry & Sam: Best Friends**

"We need to wait for someone else," said Sam.

"Yeah, like everyone needs to wait for you!" replied Barry.

-middle of the sea-

******Vic & Jenna + Annie & Baron – attempting fast forward**

The intersected team attempting the fast forward rode Palkia's speed boats going to Spacial Rift.

"Look honey!" exclaimed Jenna. "The wind."

"I can feel the wind!" shouted Annie.

"Oh look how romantic it is here," said Jenna to Vic.

"Er... not really," said Vic while looking at their allies.

"Whoops, I forgot," said Jenna.

-Lost Wilderness-

******Diana & Cindy + Raphael & Raffael – on Brains**

"There were fifty stones on the ground and a Lucario waiting for us," said Cindy in a post-leg interview.

"Okay let's start," said Raphael.

The stones were arranged in ten columns and five rows. Raffael started the game by flipping the stones at the upper-left corner and the upper-right corner, showing a drawing of a Magmar and a drawing of a Medicham respectively. On the Lucario's turn, he flipped two stones, showing a drawing of a Magmar and a rare candy. Diana volunteered to do the next turn. She flipped open the two drawings of the Magmars. The Lucario clapped to her and told them that it's still their turn. This time, Cindy flipped open a Meditite drawing and a Spinda drawing.

-Spacial Rift-

******Vic & Jenna + Annie & Baron – attempting fast forward**

"We have to find these pokémons," said Jenna showing two pictures of two different pokémons' silhouettes.

"Beware of the hiders," Vic read from a nearby sign.

"We have to watch where we step," said Baron. "We might step on a trap."

-Lost Wilderness-

******Diana & Cindy + Raphael & Raffael – on Brains**

The Lucario got 5 pairs, while they got 8 pairs.

"This should be the rare candy," said Raphael.

He opened two stones, each with a drawing of a rare candy.

"Great job!" congratulated Lucario.

-Spacial Rift (B10F)-

******Vic & Jenna + Annie & Baron – attempting fast forward**

"D'you think there'd be a WOAH!" said Annie as she stepped on a mud trap.

"'Lax Annie," said Baron. "It's just a mud trap."

"It just took me by surprise," said Annie.

"Beware of red hider!" read Vic from a nearby sign.

"Latias should be here," said Jenna.

Annie took another step forward, and she was caught in the net.

"What the heck!" exclaimed Baron. "What happened?"

"I dunno," replied Annie. "I just stepped forward."

"It's another trap," said Baron. "A different one."

"Then I guess Latias is here watching us right now," Jenna hypothesized.

"She's just hidden somewhere... there!" said Vic.

Vic was touching the walls. He went to every room and he kept touching his surroundings.

"You know what?" started Vic. "This is more like a trick than a treat."

"Of course," replied Baron. "What do you expect from a fast forward?"

Few moments later, Jenna got Annie out of the net. Baron stepped back, and he fell down.

"What was that?" asked Baron.

Everyone saw a camouflage blanket moving like it's struggling.

"A-ha!" shouted Vic as he took off the blanket from th creature.

Latias gave each team a clue and left the scene like a loser. Jenna and Annie ripped open their envelopes containing their clues.

"Congratulations..." read Annie.

"You are halfway through the fast forward," read Jenna.

"We need to get Latios this time," said Baron.

The intersected team went on to find Latios.

-Lost Wilderness-

******Diana & Cindy + Raphael & Raffael – on Brains**

The Lucario had 9 pairs, while they had 16.

"That's it," said Lucario.

He handed them their next clues.

"Make your way..." read Diana.

"…to the northernmost part..." read Raphael.

"...of Lost Wilderness." read Cindy.

"Caution! Intersected double u-turn ahead," read Raffael.

"Let's find out what it looks like," said Cindy.

"I'm excited too!" said Diana.

"Do we have to u-turn someone?" asked Raphael.

"Not really," replied Diana. "But if you want, you can of course."

"Here we are," said Cindy.

Everyone stared at the u-turn board because it looked special. It had eight touch screens, two big screens and six small ones. The big screens were for the teams who received the u-turn. Below each big touch screen are two small touch screens, used for the courtesy of photos. Beside every big touch screen is a small touch screen with a notepad app open. The small screens beside the big ones were for messages or additional notes to the teams who received the u-turn.

"_This... is an intersected double u-turn. Where two intersected teams have the opportunity to slow down two other intersected teams, forcing them... to perform both sides of the detour."_

"Should we u-turn someone?" sked Raphael.

"We can u-turn Nadine & Archer," Cindy suggested.

"I told them that we could u-turn them, because we were on a foot race to the pit stop between the fire types during the first leg," said Cindy in a post-leg interview.

"Should we? We're way ahead anyway," said Raphael.

"Well then, let's not," said Diana.

"We chose not to u-turn anybody," announced Diana.

The teams stretched for the cluebox.

"Make your way to the southernmost part..." read Raffael.

"of Foggy Forest," read Diana.

"Where you'll find your next clue," read Cindy.

"You are no longer intersected," read Raphael.

"Taxi!" shouted Raphael.

**Raphael & Raffael; Currently in 1st**

"To the southernmost part of Foggy Forest please," said Raphael to the driver.

"Taxi!" shouted Diana.

**Diana & Cindy; Currently in 2nd**

"Southernmost part of Foggy Forest, as fast as you can," said Cindy to the driver.

-Spacial Rift (DPB5F)-

******Vic & Jenna + Annie & Baron – attempting fast forward**

"Latios should be here," said Baron.

"He's probably better than Latias," added Annie.

"To be honest, Latias is really a good hider," commented Jenna. "She just made a big mistake."

"Yep, and if we don't find Latios, we'd be fighting for last after this," said Vic.

"Hey Victor," said Jenna in a kind tone. "Please don't say that again. We know we don't want to fight off our allies."

Jenna and Annie suddenly tripped.

"It's a trap!" shouted Vic

"But it's a minor one," continued Baron. "So both of you should be fine."

"So how are we gonna find him?" questioned Annie.

"We'll find him by touching all the walls and the whole floor," said Vic.

"No," replied Baron. "There's a simpler way."

"What?" asked Jenna.

"By trapping him," said Baron.

"How?" asked Vic.

"Neve' mind about the trap!" shouted Annie. "Get him!" pointing at Latios."

Latios was stunned for a few seconds. He started dashing away in the next few seconds. The intersected team started running across the rooms. Around and around, everyone was chasing Latios. After minutes, Baron turned around, going to the opposite direction. Soon, Baron and Latios met at one point. Latios planned to turn back but the other three were there. Latios used his camouflage blanket to hide himself and run away, but Baron got him and his blanket.

"Okay, okay," said Latios. "You win."

The intersected team got their clues from Latios.

**Vic & Jenna + Annie & Baron – completed fast forward**

"Congratulations! You won the fast forward," read Annie.

"Make your way by speed boat to the next pit stop," read Baron.

"Fogbound Lake," read both Vic and Jenna.

"Having won the fast forward award, Annie & Baron and Vic & Jenna may now skip all tasks and go directly to the pit stop."

"You are no longer intersected," read Baron.

"Take us to the shore closest to Fogbound Lake, fast!" demanded Baron to the speed boat driver.

"To the shore closest to Fogbound Lake please," said Vic to their speed boat driver.

"We're now fighting for first," said Jenna to the camera. "Things are getting really intense."

"They may be our allies, but we're not giving this leg to them," said Baron to the camera.

-Foggy Forest-

******Raphael & Raffael: Twins**

The twins told the taxi to wait for them. They ran towards to cluebox, and read their next clue.

"Roadblock, Who does not get lost?" read Raphael.

"_A roadblock is a task that only one pokémon may complete. In this roadblock, one team member must make their way throught this foggy dungeon of Steam Cave. Their team member will be waiting at the peak of Steam Cave. Once the team member has completed the roadblock, the team can go now straight to the pit stop. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated."_

"Disregard the question, I'm taking this," said Raffael.

"Good luck bro, you can do it," said Raphael.

"Thanks!" replied Raffael.

Raffael entered the cave, while Raphael paid their cab driver. Raphael was then on his way to the elevator going to the peak. As he was approaching the elevator, he saw another team.

******Diana & Cindy: Mother & Daughter**

"Roadblock, Who does not get lost?" read Cindy.

"You should do this sweetie," said Diana. "I hate getting' lost."

"Okay, I'm doin' this," announced Cindy.

Cindy went inside the cave. Diana saw Raphael waiting for the elevator. They saw two other figures coming to their direction. Both of them got on the elevator. The two ran as fast as they could and made it to the elevator. They closed the elevator before anyone else could make it.

******? & ?**

"Yes! We made it ahead of them." said a male voice.

"So... How was your fast forward?" asked Diana.

"It was tough!" said a female voice.

The four got to the top. One of the team members who completed the fast forward pressed all the floor elevator and Raphael and Diana are now waiting for their partners, while the team who was with them on the elevator dashed ahead towards Fogbound Lake.

-Fogbound Lake-

Ryder pointed at the incoming team, showing the greeter.

"Welcome to Fogbound Lake, Steam Cave," greeted Uxie.

"Thank you," said both team members.

"Annie & Baron," started Ryder. "You are team number one!"

******Annie & Baron – 1st place 4:29 PM**

Baron shouted in joy, while Annie was crying in joy.

"The footrace last time was really close," said Baron.

"This time, we got our leg," said Annie.

"I got some great news for you," started Ryder. "As the winners of this leg of the race you've won a trip for two to Steam Cave Hotel & Resort. You will spend five nights spelunking, being massaged, and more. You can also revisit the beautiful Fogbound Lake, and you can enjoy them after the race."

"Yeah!" said Baron in an excited tone.

"We were second the last leg and so we wanted a first on the next," said Annie in a post-leg interview.

"And we have achieved it!" said Baron in a post-leg interview.

-Southeastern Archipelago-

******Annie & Cassidy: Best Friends**

******Henry & Maria: Dating**

Two teams were looking for the cluebox. Everyone saw a speedbump.

"Speedbump!" read Maria.

"Great! So much for our lead." said Henry.

"_Having being spared elimination at the end of the last leg, Henry & Maria have now hit a speedbump, an extra task that only they must complete. In this speedbump, Henry & Maria have to give flyers of hotels to tourists who have just arrived Southeastern Archipelago. Once they have finished their flyers, they can continue on the race, hoping to make up the lost time."_

"Great! We're going back to the harbor," said Maria.

"Look! Speedbump," said Annie.

The two hopped further until they made it to the intersection. They saw two figures waiting for another team.

******Barry & Sam: Best Friends**

"We've been waiting for another team for three hours now," said Barry

"We saw the slow nerds at the intersection," said Annie in a post-leg interview.

"At first, we were planning on teaming up with the ghosts," said Cassidy in a post-leg interview.

"But then, something came in to our minds," continued Annie during their post-leg interview.

"Why would we team up with a team who has a potential on beating us to the pit stop?" said Cassidy during their post-leg interview.

"So we decided to join forces with a weak team instead," Annie said in their post-leg interview.

"Okay, we pick you!" said Annie.

"We pick you girls too!" said Barry.

"Finally after three hours, we got to team up with someone else," said Sam.

"Detour, Brains or Brawn?" read Barry.

"We're all too weak for Brawn," said Annie.

"Let's all do Brains then," said Cassidy.

******Annie & Cassidy + Barry & Sam – on Brains**

-Steam Cave Entrance-

**Vic & Jenna: Married**

"Why does the elevator have to stop in every floor?" questioned Vic frustratingly.

After what felt like forever, they got to the elevator. They were checking all their clues when suddenly...

"Vic, we're missing one," said Jenna.

"Which one?" asked Vic.

"The fast forward task," said Jenna.

"Did you leave the clue at the ship?" said Vic.

"You were holding it!" said Jenna.

The two stopped in silence, then

Vic said, "The boat most likely left the shore. Now we have to take that awful penalty."

"Oh Victor, Why?." said Jenna.

"I'm really sorry honey," Vic said.

-Steam Cave-

******Raffael – on roadblock**

******Cindy – on roadblock**

At some point, they both got lost and met.

"Let's work together," suggested Cindy.

Raffael agreed and nodded.

"Look!" said Cindy. "A midpoint."

"We were looking at our unfoggy surroundings. Then I checked the peculiar statue," said Cindy in a post-leg interview.

Raffael checked behind the statue and called Cindy to look at it.

"That's a map!" said Cindy.

"The statue happens to be a storage, and inside that storage were ten maps of Steam Cave," said Cindy in their post-leg interview.

"Let's take one out," suggested Cindy.

Raffael took one out.

"Let's go!" said Cindy.

-Steam Cave Peak-

The married couple saw two team members waiting for their partners to finish the roadblock. They ran towards Fogbound Lake to start their penalty.

-Fogbound Lake-

"Welcome to Fogbound Lake, Steam Cave," greeted Uxie.

"Vic & Jenna, you are the second team to arrive," said Ryder.

Both of them nodded.

"However, you arrived at the pit stop missing a clue," said Ryder. "For that, you have incurred a 30-minute penalty, and I need you to wait it out before I can check you in. You can sit there and wait for your penalty."

******Vic & Jenna – penalty time = 30:00**

-Lost Wilderness-

******Annie & Cassidy + Barry & Sam – on Brains**

The Medicham was sitting on the floor waiting for them. The 50 stones are waiting to be flipped and to be won. Barry started flipping two stones.

-Southeastern Archipelago-

******Henry & Maria – on speedbump**

The ghosts finished handing out flyers quickly.

"Shoot! An intersection," said Henry.

"Oh dear, if it wasn't for that speedbump," added Maria.

"And if it wasn't for you LEAVING THE FANNY PACK AT OUR ATV LAST LEG!" roared Maria.

-Steam Cave Peak-

******Raffael – on roadblock**

******Cindy – on roadblock**

Raffael and Cindy made it to the peak. Their respective team members ran with them to the pit stop.

"While I was waiting for Cindy, I was storing a lot of energy for what I expected, a mad dash to the pit stop," said Diana in a post-leg interview.

-Fogbound Lake-

******Vic & Jenna – penalty time = 24:29**

The two teams ran madly towards Ryder.

"Welcome to Fogbound Lake, Steam Cave," greeted Uxie.

"Thank you!" said all four team members.

"Diana & Cindy, Raphael & Raffael, you are teams number two and three!" said Ryder.

******Diana & Cindy – 2nd place 4:41 PM**

******Raphael & Raffael – 3rd place 4:41 PM**

"Woah!" said Raphael.

All of them started hi-fiving with each other.

"We should be fourth," said Vic at the background.

-Lost Wilderness-

******Annie & Cassidy + Barry & Sam – on Brains**

The Medicham had 11 pairs, while the intersected team had 14.

"We're done!" announced Annie happily.

"Make your way to the northernmost part of Lost Wilderness. Caution! Intersected double u-turn ahead," read Annie.

"Do we need to u-turn someone?" asked Cassidy.

"Our only true rivals back there were the ghosts," Annie said in a post-leg interview.

"But we already left them behind. We don't wanna make it too harsh for them," continued Cassidy in a post-leg interview.

"Plus, they also have a speedbump," added Annie during their post-leg interview.

"We chose not to u-turn anyone," announced Barry.

"Make your way to the southernmost part of Foggy Forest. Where you'll find your next clue. You are no longer intersected," read Cassidy.

"Taxi!" called Cassidy.

"Southernmost part of Foggy Forest," said Annie to the taxi.

"Taxi!" called Barry.

"To the southernmost part of Foggy Forest please," said Barry.

-Fogbound Lake-

******Vic & Jenna – penalty time = 12:54**

"We end our leg at 5:05 PM," said Vic to Jenna.

-Southeastern Archipelago-

5:00 PM

******Nadine & Archer: Newly Dating**

******Gina & Regine: Musicians / Moms**

"Hey girls, I see an intersection," said Nadine.

"Let's team up," said Regine.

"Sure thing," said Archer.

They got to the intersection cluebox and saw another team waiting. The team waiting was about to smile, but then...

"We choose you guys!" said Regine pointing at Nadine & Archer.

"And we'll choose... both of you!" said Nadine pointing at Gina & Regine.

The ghosts frowned.

"We were waiting for a team to arrive and we didn't expect two to come at the same time," said Henry in their post-leg interview.

"How many clues are left?" asked Maria.

"Three," answered Henry. "We sure are the last ones."

"Detour," read Nadine.

"Brains or Brawn?" read Gina.

"Can you girls do brawn?" asked Nadine.

"Maybe, but we wouldn't risk that right now," replied Regine.

"Then let's just go to Brains," said Archer.

"Okay," agreed the ladies.

******Nadine & Archer + ****Gina & Regine – on Brains**

The intersected team left.

"We could u-turn any of the two teams if we get ahead of them in future legs or if we survive this leg," said Maria.

"I just have the exact same idea," replied Henry.

-Fogbound Lake-

******Vic & Jenna – penalty time = 0:06**

"Five, four, three..." counted Vic.

"I can now check you in," said Ryder. "Vic & Jenna, you are now officially team number four."

******Vic & Jenna – 4th place 5:05 PM**

"We can't make the same mistake again," said Jenna to Vic.

-Foggy Forest-

******Annie & Cassidy: Best Friends**

"Roadblock, who does not get lost?" read Annie.

"Well we don't wanna get lost. None of us want to," said Cassidy.

"But I did the last one, so you're doing this," said Annie.

Cassidy sighed, then she said, "Fine."

"Good luck girl!" said Annie.

"Thanks!" replied Cassidy.

******Barry & Sam: Best Friends**

Once again, Barry waited for his partner to move.

"Roadblock, who does not get lost?" read Sam.

"You do," said Barry confidently.

"Okay," said Sam.

Sam walked slowly towards the cave, while Barry and Annie were waiting for the elevator.

-Lost Wilderness-

******Nadine & Archer + ****Gina & Regine – on Brains**

The Shiftry waited for his challenger. Gina started the game by flipping two stones that didn't match.

-Steam Cave-

******Cassidy – on roadblock**

"Where am I?" said Cassidy

Cassidy got lost on the foggy third floor.

"I got lost," said Cassidy. "I better ask for directions."

******Sam – on roadblock**

"I know I'm in Steam Cave, but as long as I find the stairs, I should be okay," said Sam with a poker face.

-Lost Wilderness-

******Nadine & Archer + ****Gina & Regine – on Brains**

The Shiftry had 7 pairs, while the intersected team had 14.

"We're almost done," said Gina excitedly.

Gina flipped two stones that didn't match.

"Oh no, you got it wrong," said Regine.

"Whoops," reacted Gina.

The Shiftry got the final four pairs.

"We got 14, he's got 11," said Nadine.

"We're done, finally!" said Archer.

"Make your way to the northernmost part of Lost Wilderness. Caution! Intersected double u-turn ahead," read Nadine.

"Are we u-turning somebody?" asked Nadine.

"Yes we are," replied Gina.

"Who?" asked Archer with curiosity.

"TEAM GRAMPA!" shouted both musicians.

"Why?" asked Nadine.

"They don't like us, that's the first," said Gina.

"Second, they called us tomboys," said Regine.

"And third," said Gina.

"THEY DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THIS RACE!" shouted both musicians angrily.

"Okay," said Archer. "Whatever you say, we'll just go with it."

They made it to the u-turn sign. The moms touched their photo on one of the small screens. The fire types touched their photo on the small touch screen beside the moms'.

"We chose to u-turn Team Grampa and whoever they will be intersecting with," announced Gina.

"Or whoever they intersected with," added Regine.

"Let's continue," said Archer.

"Make your way to the southernmost part of Foggy Forest. Where you'll find your next clue," read Nadine.

"You are no longer intersected," read Gina.

"Taxi!" called Gina.

"Taxi!" called Archer.

"Take us to Southern Foggy Forest," said Archer to their driver.

"Quickest way please," added Nadine

"Southernmost part of Foggy Forest please," said Gina to the driver.

"I'm glad there was a u-turn back there," said Regine.

"Me too," said Gina.

-Steam Cave Peak-

******Cassidy – on roadblock**

******Sam – on roadblock**

Both team members waited for their respective partners to return. They saw a figure walking slowly.

"Great job Sam!" congratulated Barry.

The two best friends walked slowly to Fogbound Lake. Annie was worried about Cassidy.

"I still don't think I've seen any staircase since I got lost," said Cassidy to the camera.

Few moments later, she found the staircase.

"Eureka!" shouted Cassidy.

"Finding the staircase there was like looking for water in the desert," said Cassidy in a post-leg interview.

-Fogbound Lake-

Two short figures walked slowly to the pit stop.

"Welcome to Fogbound Lake, Steam Cave," greeted Uxie.

"Thank you!" said both team members.

"Barry & Sam, you are team number five!"

******Barry & Sam – 5th place 5:48 PM**

"Woah, yeah!" exclaimed Barry.

-Foggy Forest-

******Gina & Regine: Musicains / Moms**

"Get the clue! Get the clue!" shouted Regine frantically.

"Roadblock, who does not get lost?" read Gina.

"You wanna do it?" asked Gina.

"No!" replied Gina frankly.

"I do not wanna get lost in the middle of the cave!" said Regine in a post-leg interview. "So I bluntly told her: No!"

"Okay Reg, you did the last one anyway," said Gina.

Gina went inside the cave, while Regine went to the elevator going to the peak.

-Concealed Ruins Entrance-

******Nadine & Archer: Newly Dating**

"Our driver is making a u-turn," said Nadine to Archer.

"We went to the wrong way, I guess," replied Archer.

-Steam Cave Peak-

Regine got to the peak. Annie was still waiting for her partner to finish the roadblock.

-Southeastern Archipelago-

5:55 PM

******Brycen & Robin: Actors**

******Mark & Steve: Grandfathers**

******Bill & Charles: Gym Buddies**

"Sun's setting," said Charles.

"And we haven't even started any task," added Steve.

"Is that an intersection?" asked Brycen.

"Yes it is, Bryce," replied Robin.

******Henry & Maria: Dating**

"Oh my Arceus!" exclaimed Henry. "The last batch of teams are here."

"Someone will have to team up with us this time," added Maria.

"Finally, after all afternoon! Teams!" shouted Henry from a distance.

"That's a team waiting over there," said Bill.

"Oh my Golem! They're the last three!" exclaimed the surprised Steve.

"Last three!?" said the other 5 team members.

"We're teaming up with you guys," said Bill telling the grandpas.

"That means it's us and you ghosts," said Robin.

"Great! We've been waiting for more than an hour," said Henry.

"We pity the team we teamed up with," said Brycen in a post-leg interview.

"They waited for more than an hour waiting for a team," added Robin in a post-leg interview.

"Detour," read Mark.

"Brains or Brawn?" read Robin.

"Let's do Brains," suggested Maria.

"Brains is easier," agreed Robin.

"Grampsies, can you guys do Brawn?" asked Bill.

"Let's just do what we think is faster," said Steve.

"I think we have enough strength," added Mark.

"Well, we're doing brawn," announced Charles.

"We're doing brains," announced Brycen.

******Brycen & Robin + Henry & Maria – on Brains**

******Mark & Steve + Bill & Charles – on Brawn**

-Steam Cave-

******Cassidy – on roadblock**

******Gina – on roadblock**

Cassidy had made it to the midpoint. She inspected the statue and saw an opening at the back.  
"It's a storage!" said Cassidy.

"Inside that storage, I saw 9 maps," said Cassidy in a post-leg interview. "And I took one."

"I should know where to go this time," said Cassidy.

Meanwhile at the fourth floor of Steam Cave, Gina wasn't having any trouble at all.

-Lost Wilderness-

******Brycen & Robin + Henry & Maria – on Brains**

A Hitmontop with 50 stones is waiting for an intersected team. Maria started flipping two stones that didn't match.

******Mark & Steve + Bill & Charles – on Brawn**

Fighting type pokémons were waiting for intersected teams to come.

"So what's your team name?" asked the Hitmontop who happens to be the referee.

"We're calling ourselves Team Alpha," said Mark.

"I'm okay with the name," said Charles.

"And so am I," said Bill.

"We're good with the name," said Steve.

"Who's going first?" asked the referee.

"Me!" said Bill.

"Now choose your opponent," said the referee.

"I want you, Hariyama!" said Bill as he chose his opponent.

"Let the match... begin!" announced the referee.

The two started arm wrestling. Hariyama was leading the match, suddenly Bill had an adrenaline rush.

"This round belongs to... Team Alpha!"

"Second round, whose turn?" asked the referee.

"Me," said Steve.

-Steam Cave-

******Cassidy – on roadblock**

******Gina – on roadblock**

Gina was on the midpoint, while Cassidy was on the fourth floor past the midpoint. Gina ignored the statue and continued making her way to the top.

-Lost Wilderness-

******Brycen & Robin + Henry & Maria – on Brains**

The intersected team had 2 pairs, while their opponent had 3.

"We must get more," said Maria.

Brycen flipped two stones, but unfortunately, the stones he flippen open didn't have the same drawings.

"My bad!" said Brycen in frustration.

The Hitmontop got another pair correct.

"We can't let him win," reminded Henry.

******Mark & Steve + Bill & Charles – on Brawn**

The referee was announcing the winner.

"Round two goes to... The Bodybuilders!"

"Nice try Steve," said Charles. "I'm goin' next."

-Foggy Forest-

******Nadine & Archer: Newly Dating**

Archer paid the taxi, and the taxi was about to leave until...

"Archer, where's our fanny pack?" asked Nadine.

Archer ran as fast as he could to the cab driver.

"I'm so sorry," said Archer to the driver. "We left something."

Archer recovered the fanny pack before it could be taken away by the taxi.

"You were responsible for the fanny pack! You almost had us eliminated," said Nadine.

"So sorry dear," apologized Archer.

Nadine took one envelope from the cluebox.

"Roadblock, who does not get lost?" read Nadine.

"You're doing this," said Nadine to Archer.

"I remembered that she got lost yesterday while performing the roadblock," said Archer in a post-leg interview.

Archer sighed, then he said, "Okay."

"Good luck!" said Nadine.

"Thanks!" replied Archer.

-Steam Cave-

******Cassidy – on roadblock**

******Gina – on roadblock**

******Archer – on roadblock**

Cassidy got to the seventh floor of the cave past the midpoint. Gina was on the second floor. Archer was just starting the roadblock.

"Yay Cassidy!" said Annie clapping.

"Let's get outta here," said Cassidy.

Few seconds after they left, Nadine had just arrived the peak.

-Fogbound Lake-

"Welcome to Fogbound Lake, Steam Cave," greeted Uxie.

"Thank you!" said both team members.

"Annie & Cassidy, you are team number six!"

******Annie & Cassidy – 6th place 6:21 PM**

"Phew, that sure took a while," said Cassidy.

-Lost Wilderness-

******Brycen & Robin + Henry & Maria – on Brains**

They won 5 pairs, while their opponent won 10.

"We must catch up," said Maria.

She flipped two stones that had the same drawings on them.

"Six," said Robin.

Brycen flipped two other stones with different drawings, and he groaned.

******Mark & Steve + Bill & Charles – on Brawn**

The referee was announcing the winner once again.

"Round three belongs to... Team Alpha!"

The intersected team cheered for Charles.

"I have to do round four," said Mark.

"Choose your opponent," said the referee.

"I'll have Croagunk," chose Mark.

"Final round... begin!" announced the referee.

The Accelgor was about to lose, until he felt an adrenaline rush.

"Go Mark!" cheered Steve.

"Round four goes to... Team Alpha!" announced the referee.

"Congratulations, here're your next clues!" said the Hitmontop.

"Make your way to the northernmost part of Lost Wilderness. Caution! Intersected double u-turn ahead," read Bill.

"If there's a vacant slot on the u-turn, let's go with Crobatman, Robin, and the ghosts. To avoid rushing for last place," suggested Bill.

"I say that's a great idea," agreed Charles.

"We'll just follow you guys," said Steve.

"I see a vacant slot and another one that has been taken," said Mark.

"Guys, we got some bad news." said Charles.

The intersected team stopped on the u-turn.

"We've all been u-turned," said Bill.

"That's our picture!" said Mark.

"And the u-turn was from... THOSE PUNKS!" shouted Steve in frustration.

"Steve, if you were good to those moms we wouldn't even receive the u-turn," said Mark.

"We need to u-turn somebody," said Charles.

Bill was touching their courtesy of photo, followed by Mark with theirs.

"We choose to u-turn Crobatman & his friends," announced Charles as he touched the photo of Brycen & Robin.

"Leave a message," said Bill.

"Sorry, but we wanted to stay longer throughout this race." Charles read as he was typing those words.

"Let's do the other one. Quick!" said Charles.

"We might need to get rid of our allies in order for us to stay in the race," Steve whispered to Mark.

"If they hear us, we won't have any more allies. Okay? So just shut up!" whispered Mark back to Steve.

Their allies didn't hear their conversation fortunately.

******Brycen & Robin + Henry & Maria – on Brains**

They finished the game. The intersected team got 13 pairs, while their opponent won 12.

"We were so close," said Brycen.

The Hitmontop handed them their next clue.

"Make your way to the northernmost part of Lost Wilderness. Caution! Intersected double u-turn ahead," read Maria.

"We have to get there, quick! Before the team gets there," said Brycen.

"We have to u-turn them so that we can just work on the roadblock unworriedly," said Brycen.

"Great idea!" said both ghosts.

The intersected team got to the u-turn and saw no vacant slots left.

"We got u-turned!" said Robin.

"By Gramps and the Alpha boys!" said Brycen.

"And they got u-turned too," said Henry.

"By Gina & Regine and Nadine & Archer," read Maria.

"Sorry, but we wanted to stay longer throughout this race," read Robin.

"Oh come on!" reacted Robin.

"Team, let's just get this done quickly by moving on to the Brawn detour."

"Yeah right, we have to hurry," added Robin.

-Steam Cave-

******Gina – on roadblock**

******Archer – on roadblock**

"Shoot, got lost!" said Archer.

-Steam Cave Peak-

"Goooooo Gina!" cheered Regine.

"Great job!" congratulated Regine.

"Thanks!" replied Gina.

-Fogbound Lake-

The moms ran to the lake as fast as they could.

"Welcome to Fogbound Lake, Steam Cave," greeted Uxie.

"Thank you!" said both team members.

"Gina & Regine, you are team number seven!"

******Gina & Regine – 7th place 6:46 PM**

"Not bad," said both team members hi-fiving.

-Lost Wilderness-

******Mark & Steve + Bill & Charles – on Brains (U)**

The Tyrogue was sitting on the floor waiting for them. Charles started the game by flipping open two stones, that surprisingly match.

"Woah!" exclaimed Bill. "Talk about lucky, Charles."

"We ain't that lucky getting u-turned," reacted Charles.

Charles flipped open two more stones that matched once again.

"How lucky!" exclaimed Steve.

"I haven't hit the jackpot yet," replied Charles.

He flipped open two more stones that match once again.

"This would probably be a million pokédollar jackpot if we were in the casino," said Mark.

"Your turn, Bill."

"What!?" said Bill, "What if I get the wrong one?"

"That's fine," replied Charles.

Bill flipped open two random stones and got them right.

"You know what guys, it's probably just raining luck over here." said Charles.

******Brycen & Robin + Henry & Maria – on Brawn (U)**

The fighting type pokémons thought that they were done. The intersected team saw them celebrating.

"Uh oh," said Hitmontop followed by a hiccup.

The referee asked the intersected team about their team name. While he was asking, he made several hiccups.

"Let's call ourselves The Underbats, shall we?" asked Henry to the other members.

They all agreed on the team name.

"Who's going first?" asked the referee while doing hiccups.

"I'll go first," volunteered Brycen.

"Now choose your opponent," said the referee while hiccuping.

Brycen pointed at a Conkeldurr that was about to fall off after drinking several shots of wine.

"Let... the match... begin!" announced the referee while hiccuping between every word.

The Conkeldurr lost to Brycen in just a second.

"The winner is... The Under..." announced the referee when he suddenly hiccuped. "...bats!"

The other members cheered.

"Second round, who's playing?" asked the hiccuping referee.

"I'll go next!" volunteered Maria.

She chose a Hitmonlee as her opponent.

"Round t..." the referee announced when suddenly a hiccup came. "...two... begin!"

"And the winner of this round is..." said the referee as he was holding the suspense when a hiccup came "The Underbats!"

******Mark & Steve + Bill & Charles – on Brains (U)**

The opponent had only 1 pair, while the intersected team had 12.

"Just one more and let's finish this randomly," said Steve.

"But isn't this random?" asked Charles.

The members laughed. It was Bill's turn where he got the final pair.

"You've won 13 pairs, I'll give you your next clue right now," said their opponent.

The intersected team read the clue leading to the u-turn, and it is on its way back to the u-turn.

******Brycen & Robin + Henry & Maria – on Brawn (U)**

"... The Underbats!" announced the drunk referee.

"Since you've won 3 rounds already, I'll give you your clues right now."

They read their clues and they are on their way to the u-turn.

At one point near the u-turn, they saw the other intersected team on its way there.

The eight dashed to the cluebox behind the u-turn to get their next clues.

"Make your way..." read Mark.

"...to the southernmost part of..." read Bill.

"...Foggy Forest. Where you'll find your..." read Maria.

"...next clue. You are no longer intersected," read Robin.

The four teams called for their own taxis and they're all making their way by taxi to forest.

-Steam Cave midpoint-

******Archer – on roadblock**

"A map, genius!" said Archer impressively.

He read the map for the first four floors. He got the map wet on the fourth floor.

"After losing the map, I didn't even have a foggy idea where I was other than being in Steam Cave," said Archer in a post-leg interview.

"I'm steamed!" exclaimed Archer in angst.

-Foggy Forest-

******Mark & Steve: Grandfathers**

******Bill & Charles: Gym Buddies**

******Brycen & Robin: Actors**

******Henry & Maria: Dating**

The four paid their taxi simultaneously.

"Roadblock," read Mark.

"...who..." read Maria.

"...does not..." read Charles.

"...get lost?" read Brycen.

"I got lost the last time," said Henry to Maria.

"I'm doing this," announced Bill.

"I'll do," answered Brycen.

"Fine, I'll go," said Maria.

"I did the last one, Mark," said Steve.

"Then it's my turn," said Mark.

The roadblock performers went inside the cave. Their members waited for the elevator.

-Steam Cave Peak-

"I'm getting' a lil' wor'ed." said Nadine. "I've been waitin' for him for mo' than an 'our."

The four team members showed up, and Nadine started vibrating in fear.

"So... why did you u-turn us?" asked Charles bluntly.

"We just went with it," replied Nadine. "It was the moms' idea."

-Steam Cave-

******Bill – on roadblock**

******Mark – on roadblock**

"Let's work our way outta here," suggested Bill to Mark.

"Okay, let's hurry," replied Mark.

The alliance made it to the fourth floor. The ghost was on the second and the actor was also on the second.

******Brycen – on roadblock**

******Maria – on roadblock**

"I was thinking whether I should or should not work together with Maria," said Brycen in a post-leg interview.

"Maybe that's a bad idea," said Brycen.

-Upper Steam Cave-

******Archer – on roadblock**

"I don't even know which floor I'm on," said Archer to the camera.

-Steam Cave midpoint-

******Bill – on roadblock**

******Mark – on roadblock**

"Let's take two maps," suggested Mark.

They went on to the Upper Steam Cave.

-Steam Cave-

******Brycen – on roadblock**

******Maria – on roadblock**

Both team members were on different floors of Steam Cave.

"Here comes the fog!" said Brycen.

"There it is," said Maria floating towards the next floor.

-Upper Steam Cave-

******Archer – on roadblock**

******Bill – on roadblock**

******Mark – on roadblock**

"This is bad," said Archer.

The two team members saw a thick fog near the staircase of the fourth floor.

-Steam Cave midpoint-

******Brycen – on roadblock**

******Maria – on roadblock**

The team member took a clue from the storage and read the directions going to the peak of the cave. The team member left for the upper part of the cave, while another team member got to the midpoint. The team member inspected the storage and took a map, read the directions, and left for the upper part.

-Upper Steam Cave-

******Archer – on roadblock**

******Bill – on roadblock**

******Mark – on roadblock**

******Brycen – on roadblock**

******Maria – on roadblock**

"Finally! Stairs!" said Archer.

Archer went up the stairs and saw another team member coming up the stairs.

"Oh no they're here!" worried Archer.

"I just saw what I just saw," said the team member who was right behind Archer.

-Steam Cave Peak-

"At this point I think it's gonna be a five-way footrace," said Nadine.

"I left him at the previous floor!" shouted a male voice.

He ran to the direction of the pit stop. His team member followed his partner to the pit stop.

-Fogbound Lake-

"Welcome to Fogbound Lake, Steam Cave," greeted Uxie.

"Thank you!" said both.

Ryder was trying to hold the suspense. Then, he told the team about their placement.

"Mark & Steve... you are team number eight!"

******Mark & Steve – 8th place 8:03 PM**

"What a race!" said Mark.

-Steam Cave Peak-

"I see someone!" shouted Henry.

All the team members who were waiting for their partners saw a team walking slowly in exhaustion. The team member waiting followed the partner to the pit stop.

-Fogbound Lake-

"Welcome to Fogbound Lake, Steam Cave." greeted Uxie.

"Thank you!" said both.

"Tough day, isn't it?" asked Ryder.

The two nodded as they waited for their placement to be revealed to them.

"Well... Bill & Charles, you are team number nine!"

******Bill & Charles – 9th place 8:04 PM**

"Can't believe I lost to our ally when the fog came," said Bill.

-Steam Cave Peak-

"Another team!" said Robin.

The team member hurried to Fogbound Lake, the partner waiting at the peak followed the team member.

One of them waiting started shaking his/her head.

"I see two silhouettes!" shouted a male voice.

One was moving slowly, while the other one was dashing. The slower one started dashing after he/she saw the other one pass him/her in a race to the pit stop.

-Fogbound Lake-

The team ahead of the other two started moving faster and faster after they saw two teams approaching. The team made it to the mat. They watched the two other teams dashing as fast as they could to the mat, knowing that one of them might go home today and would be eliminated first. The two teams got to the mat in a difference of a split second.

"Welcome to Fogbound Lake, Steam Cave," greeted Uxie.

"Thank you!" said the six.

"Henry & Maria, you are team number ten!"

******Henry & Maria – 10th place 8:08 PM**

The ghosts started hugging each other.

"That was really close, guys," said Ryder, "But the team who got here first among both teams is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Nadine & Archer!" announced Ryder.

******Nadine & Archer – 11th place 8:08 PM**

******Brycen & Robin – 12th place 8:08 PM**

"Nadine & Archer, you are team number eleven!" said Ryder.

The couple started hugging each other. Nadine started crying in different emotions.

Ryder continued, "And I'm sorry to say that, Brycen & Robin, you are the last team to arrive."

All team members started hugging one another.

"And I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." concluded Ryder.

******Brycen & Robin – ELIMINATED**

"We had fun during the race," said Robin in their post-leg interview.

"Even if it was real short," continued Brycen in their post-leg interview.

The eliminated team left the mat, left the scene, and left the race.

_Next time on The Amazing Race Pokémon:_

_The race continues westwards._

_Teams endure extreme heat,_

"IT'S HOT IN HERE!"

_...extreme coldness,_

"I'm frr...f...f...frree-ZING!"

_...and extreme drought._

"I'm going to collapse."

A/N: That's it for now. The next chapter will be out within June.

_7/6/2013 Update: edited quotation errors_


	4. Now That Was Quick, Literally!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or The Amazing Race. I do not own the characters or the locations of the story, unless mentioned.

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Twelve teams raced from the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon World of series Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team by ferries to the Pokémon World of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Time, Darkness, and Sky._

_Some teams chose to leave earlier, while some chose later ones._

"If our ferry doesn't arrive by 10:45, we'll be taking this one," said Regine to the camera.

_In an intersection, Annie & Baron and Vic & Jenna mutually agreed to do the fast forward._

"Fast forward!" exclaimed both Jenna and Annie.

_And won._

"Congratulations! You won the fast forward," read Annie.

"Make your way by speed boat to the next pit stop," read Baron.

_Giving Annie & Baron their first victory._

"Annie & Baron," started Ryder. "You are team number one!"

_On the other hand, first leg runners-up fell to bottom of the pack._

"Oh my Golem! They're the last three!" exclaimed the surprised Steve.

_Giving the three teams a tight footrace with two other teams._

"Mark & Steve... you are team number eight!"

"Bill & Charles, you are team number nine!"

"Henry & Maria, you are team number ten!"

"Nadine & Archer, you are team number eleven!"

_In the end, it was the Crobatman stars who fell short._

"I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

_Eleven teams remain. Who will be eliminated... next?_

_This is Fogbound Lake,_ _a lake situated high above Foggy Forest and accessed only after going through Steam Cave. It is usually hidden by fog, located on top of a pillar with waterfalls flowing over the edges into lakes underneath. It is filled with many Illumise and Volbeat, which glow at night, which creates an amazing sight._

_This lake is the second pit stop... in a race around the world._

_Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period. Will underdogs Barry & Sam or Annie & Cassidy continue to get lucky throughout this race? And Will newly dating couple Nadine & Archer perform their roadblocks better than the last two times? Annie & Baron who were the first to arrive at 4:29PM, will depart at 4:29AM._

******Annie & Baron; 1st to depart – 4:29 AM**

"Make your way by train to Blizzard Island," read Baron.

"_Teams will now make their way by train to the coldest island in the region, Blizzard Island. Once there, teams must search the grounds for their next clue."_

"You have 900 pokédollars for this leg of the race," read Annie. "You also get an extra u-turn/yield power for the race. Caution! Triple yield ahead."

"Triple yield! That's got to be something," commented Baron.

The teachers made their way to the train station on foot, since it's just nearby.

-Forgotten Train Station-

"What's the quickest way to Blizzard Island?" asked Baron to the Exeggutor at the counter.

"The train that leaves to Blizzard Island earliest, lemme check," said the Exeggutor.

After a few minutes...

"Okay, I got it," said the Exeggutor. "You will depart at 8:30 AM, then you'll arrive at 3:50 PM. "

"Thank you," said Baron.

"Looks like everyone's gonna be here," said Annie to the camera.

-Fogbound Lake-

******Diana & Cindy; 2nd to depart – 4:41 AM**

"You have 900 pokédollars for this leg of the race," read Cindy. "You also get an extra u-turn/yield power for the race. Caution! Triple yield ahead."

"Let's wait for the twins," suggested Diana.

"Let's do it by the elevator," suggested Cindy.

******Raphael & Raffael; 3rd to depart – 4:42 AM**

"You have 900 pokédollars for this leg of the race," read Raffael.

"Good morning ladies!" greeted Raphael.

"Good morning to you to!" replied both cats.

"I was wondering if we should yield someone," said Raphael.

"We can save it for next time," said Diana.

The alliance left for the train station.

-Forgotten Train Station-

After the alliance got the same tickets to Blizzard Island, they started chatting with the other team.

"Hi guys, good mornin'!" greeted Raphael to the teachers.

"Well good morning to you guys too!" replied Annie.

"Oh yeah by the way, no yielding each other," said Diana.

"No no no, we're not yielding you guys," said Baron.

"Are you gonna use the yield?" asked Annie.

"We don't really know," answered Cindy.

"How 'bout you guys, are you ganna yield someone?" asked Raphael.

"I think we'll save it for next time," said Baron.

"Yeah right, there's still next time," said Annie.

"By the way, d'you guys know who got eliminated?"

"We don't know," said Diana.

"Rumor says that the previous leg finshed around midnight," said Cindy.

"Really!?" replied Baron.

"I don't think so," reacted Annie.

"One more thing, you guys know where Vic & Jenna are?" asked Baron.

Raphael looked at his watch and replied, "They're probably in Fogbound Lake right now."

"Yeah, they had a penalty last time," said Diana.

"REALLY!?" shouted the two in shock.

"But we did the fast forward with them," said Annie.

"I don't really know what happened," said Cindy.

"But we think it's just a thirty-minute penalty, so they should be here soon," added Diana.

"We're not sure if it really is thirty minutes, but that's what it looks like last leg," added Raphael.

"Then they should be in 4th place last leg," concluded Baron.

-Fogbound Lake-

******Vic & Jenna; 4th to depart – 5:05 AM**

"Make your way by train to Blizzard Island," read Vic.

"Caution! Triple yield ahead," read Jenna.

The two waited for the elevator. They walked to the station once they got to the bottom of Steam Cave.

-Forgotten Train Station-

Vic & Jenna got the same tickets to Blizzard Island. They saw their allies and the other two teams sitting at the waiting area.

"Hi, what happened last leg?" asked Baron with concern.

"We lost a clue," said Jenna.

"It was all my fault," said Vic.

"Penalty was just thirty minutes anyway," added Jenna.

"There weren't any other teams," added Vic.

"So... d'you know who got eliminated last time?"

"No," answered both.

"By the way, you have any idea who you wanna yield?" asked Baron.

The six waited for either mouth to open.

"I still don't know," said Vic.

"But let's not yield each other," said Cindy.

"Okay," answered Jenna.

-Fogbound Lake-

******Barry & Sam; 5th to depart – 5:48 AM**

"Caution! Triple yield ahead," read Barry.

Barry pushed Sam to the elevator at the peak and dragged him out of it at the entrance/exit. They slowly walked to the train station.

-Forgotten Train Station-

They got the same tickets of the train to Blizzard Island.

Barry & Sam saw the other teams and introduced themselves to the other teams. The other teams also introduced themselves to Barry & Sam.

"Pssst!" whispered Diana to Raphael. "We can yield them."

Raphael whispered back, "Those nerds aren't going to fight for first anyway."

"We told the twins that we can yield or u-turn the nerds," said Diana in a post-leg interview. "Because they are a lucky-lookin' team."

"Mom," whispered Cindy. "We can yield them ourselves."

"Sure," Diana whispered back.

-Fogbound Lake-

******Annie & Cassidy; 6th to depart – 6:21 AM**

"We couldn't believe that the nerds had actually beaten us in a race to the finish by a roadblock," said Annie in a pre-leg interview.

"Make your way by train to Blizzard Island," read Annie.

The two hopped their way to the train station.

"I say we yield those nerds," said Cassidy.

"Yes we should," agreed Annie.

-Forgotten Train Station-

They got the same tickets to Blizzard Island.

Annie & Cassidy introduced themselves to the other teams and the other teams did the same.

-Fogbound Lake-

******Gina & Regine; 7th to depart – 6:46 AM**

"Make your way by train to Blizzard Island," read Gina.

"Caution! Triple yield ahead," read Regine.

"That place is gotta be cool, literally," said Gina.

The two made their way to the station.

"We know who we're going to yield," said Regine.

"Right!" agreed Gina.

"We got an extra u-turn slash yield power today," said Regine.

"And it's the best thing that we got one more to get rid of the oldies," said Gina.

"Yep," said Regine.

-Forgotten Train Station-

Gina & Regine got the same train tickets to Blizzard Island. They saw the other teams and started chatting with them. They started things by introducing themselves. The other teams who were there did the same.

"You know who got booted out this leg?" asked Baron.

"Nope," replied Gina.

"We won't tell them about our plan on yielding the oldies," said Gina on a post-leg interview.

"Because one of those teams could be their allies," continued Regine in their post-leg interview.

"So, who do you think did not make it?" asked Regine.

"I think it's some team that we don't even recognize," said Vic.

"I'll guess... Team Alpha," said Baron.

"We'll just find out when they're all here," said Annie (the Petilil).

-Fogbound Lake-

******Mark & Steve; 8th to depart – 8:03 AM**

"You have 900 pokédollars for this leg of the race," read Mark. "You also get an extra u-turn/yield power for the race. Caution! Triple yield ahead."

"Let's wait for them," said Steve.

"Okay," said Mark.

"When we read the clue, we already had a feeling that we would be forced to yield," said Mark in a post-leg interview.

******Bill & Charles; 9th to depart – 8:04 AM**

"You have 900 pokédollars for this leg of the race," read Bill.

"Hi guys!" greeted Mark.

"Hey," Bill greeted back.

"Hey, who should we yield?" asked Charles.

"We're gonna yield those punks if we get ahead of them," said Steve.

"We're gonna take down the fire types," said Bill.

"Okay, your choice," said Mark.

The alliance went down the elevator before another team departed the pit stop.

******Henry & Maria; 10th to depart – 8:08 AM**

"We were suppose to go home on the first leg, but luck was on our side during that time," said Maria in a pre-leg interview.

"Make your way by train to Blizzard Island," read Henry.

"You have 900 pokédollars for this leg of the race," read Maria.

"You also get an extra u-turn/yield power for the race," read Henry.

"Caution! Triple yield ahead," read Maria.

The two waited for the elevator to get to the peak.

******Nadine & Archer; 11th to depart – 8:09 AM**

"Caution! Triple yield ahead," read both fire types.

The two caught up with the ghosts.

-Forgotten Train Station-

The alliance walked to the train station and got the same tickets to Blizzard Island.

The other teams started looking at each other. One of them spoke up.

"So who was eliminated?" asked Baron.

"Crobatman and his sidekick," answered Steve.

"What!?" said Vic, Jenna, Annie (the Altaria) , and Baron in disbelief.

"What happened?" asked Jenna.

"All four of us, the ghosts, and the fire types were neck and neck with them," said Bill.

"They lost to the fire types in a split second," added Charles.

"Unbelievable," said Vic in disbelief.

The last two teams got the same tickets to Blizzard Island.

All teams boarded the train to Blizzard Island.

"_All teams are now making their way by train to Blizzard Island."_

-Blizzard Island-

3:50

Ten of the eleven teams started running around, looking for their clues.

"I see the cluebox!" shouted a voice.

"Yield! Yield! Yield!" shouted another voice.

"_This is a triple yield. In this specific spot, three teams can force three other teams to yield, that is... to stop racing for a pre-determined amount of time. Any team that's been force to yield must turn this hourglass over, and wait for the sand to run out before they continue racing. If a team is forced to yield, they can yield one other team before turning their hourglass over, however, the same team can be yielded twice or thrice, slowing them down two to three times."_

******Bill & Charles; Currently in 1st**

"Number 1!" announced a Charles.

"We're yielding Nadine & Archer," announced Bill.

"Nothing personal," said Charles. "Just sweet revenge."

The two ran to the cluebox nearby.

"Roadblock, Who is cool enough to climb to the top?" read Charles.

"_A roadblock is a task that only one pokémon may complete. In this roadblock, one team member must climb Mt. Avalanche and collect 10 ribbons on their way to the summit. Once the team member gets to the summit with all the correct ribbons, Articuno will tell the team member to start solving the puzzle by placing the ribbons in the correct order: which spells 'Land of Fire'. Once Articuno is satisfied with their work, they will receive their next clue."_

"I'm cool!" said Charles.

"Not that 'cool,' it's THAT 'cool,'" said Bill facing the mountain.

"Well, I'll still climb," said Charles.

"Okay then, good luck!" said Bill.

"Thanks!" replied Charles.

After they moved towards Mt. Avalanche, three other teams arrived at the yield, running madly.

"Two!" said Regine.

"Three!" said Archer.

"Four!" said Mark.

"Okay, we're yielding grandpa," announced Gina.

"Shoot! We were so close," reacted Mark.

"We got yielded!" said Archer.

"Then let's yield someone else," said Nadine.

"No, let's save it for next time," said Archer. "We only have one left."

"Okay," said Nadine.

"We choose not to yield," announced Archer.

"Well, someone's with us," said Mark.

"We choose not to yield too," announced Steve.

The two teams flipped their hourglasses simultaneously.

"They hate us... especially you!" said Mark to Steve.

"That's Team Alpha right?" asked Archer.

"Yep, because of the intersection last leg," said Nadine.

******Gina & Regine; Currently in 2nd**

"Roadblock, Who is cool enough to climb to the top?" read Gina.

"I'll do this," volunteered Regine.

While the two teams were yielded, the moms continued to the roadblock. Meanwhile, another team found the yield and the cluebox.

"Five!" said Raphael.

"Doing this is pointless anyway," said Raffael.

"We chose not to yield," announced Raphael.

While they continue to the cluebox, four more teams came running to the yield.

"Six!" said Annie (Petilil).

"Seven!" said Henry.

"Eight!" said Annie (Altaria).

"Nine!" said Cindy.

"We're yielding the nerds," announced Cassidy.

"Being intersected with them last time, we think they're luckier than ever," said Cassidy in a post-leg interview.

"They're gonna remember us as hypocrites, or traitors," added Annie during their post-leg interview.

"Aw man!" said Maria.

"Guys, we can't yield anymore," said Henry.

"As a team from the back of the pack, we had a plan on yielding the strongest team," said Maria in a post-leg interview.

"And we could've yielded the grass types too if we were ahead of them because they DITCHED us last time," added Henry in a post-leg interview.

******Raphael & Raffael; Currently in 3rd**

"Roadblock, Who is cool enough to climb to the top?" read Raphael.

"I am!" said Raffael confidently.

There was an awkward silence between the twins.

******Annie & Cassidy; Currently in 4th**

******Henry & Maria; Currently in 5th**

******Annie & Baron;**** Currently in 6th**

******Diana & Cindy;**** Currently in 7th**

"I'll take this," volunteered Cassidy.

"I am and I will," said Henry.

"I think it's best for me to do it," said Baron.

"You can do this dear," said Diana to Cindy.

******Raphael & Raffael: Twins**

"Okay, fine. You do it!" said Raphael.

"Yes! Thanks dude," said Raffael.

The other teams left for the roadblock. Several moments later, another team came.

The team picked the number ten.

"Oh no," said Sam in a boring tone, "We are yielded."

Barry flipped the hourglass.

******Vic & Jenna; Currently in Last**

The couple were looking for the yield for a while already.

"We're toast," said Jenna

"Oh no we're not, we're in Blizzard Island." said Vic.

"Haha, no time for that honey," said Jenna.

"No time for that too," replied Vic.

The couple laughed as they wandered to the wrong side of the island.

"There's a cave," said Jenna. "You think it's in here?"

"Let's give it a try," said Vic.

The couple went inside the cave and continued wandering around.

-Mt. Avalanche-

******Charles – on roadblock**

******Regine – on roadblock**

******Raffael – on roadblock**

******Cassidy – on roadblock**

******Henry – on roadblock**

******Baron – on roadblock**

******Cindy – on roadblock**

"Collect ribbons..." read Charles.

"with the letters:" read Regine.

"A, D," read Raffael.

"E, F," read Cassidy.

"F, I," read Henry.

"L, N," read Baron.

"O, and R," read Cindy.

"Mark or Steve wasn't around during that time," said Charles in a post-leg interview. "So I had to do the roadblock alone that time."

"Hey Raffy, let's work together," said Cindy to Raffael.

Raffael nodded.

"Vic or Jenna should be here any minute now," said Baron while climbing up the mountain.

"F!" said Regine while hanging on the side of the mountain.

"A and R!" said Henry while also hanging on the side of the mountain.

-Crevice Cave-

******Vic & Jenna; Currently in Last**

"This is Crevice Cave already, it should probably be outside," said the Golduck local.

"Thanks man," said Vic.

"Oh my Gardevoir," said Jenna. "We could be in last right now."

"We could be yielded too, being a strong team," added Vic.

-Blizzard Island-

******Nadine & Archer – on yield**

******Mark & Steve – on yield**

******Barry & Sam – on yield**

"We're halfway through," said Nadine.

"Same here," said Steve.

"One-fourth down, three-fourths more to go," said Barry.

-Mt. Avalanche-

"Here's another O and another N for us," said Cindy to Raffael.

******Raffael – on roadblock**** (letters collected: _, D, _, F, F, _, _, N, O, _)**

******Cindy – on roadblock**** (letters collected: _, D, _, F, F, _, _, N, O, _)**

"I!" said Baron.

******Baron – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, _, _, F, _, I, _, _, _, _)**

"F, O, N," said Henry.

******Henry – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, _, E, F, F, I, _, N, O, R)**

"A," said Charles.

******Charles – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, _, _, _, _, _, L, _, O, _)**

"D, O," said Regine.

******Regine – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, D, _, F, F, I, _, _, O, R)**

"There's a J, a K, an L, and an N," said Cassidy.

"I only need the..." said Cassidy checking her ribbons, "L!"

******Cassidy – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, D, E, _, _, I, L, N, _, R)**

-Blizzard Island-

******Nadine & Archer – on yield**

******Mark & Steve – on yield**

******Barry & Sam – on yield**

"Halfway to go!" said Barry.

"We're almost done," said Archer to Nadine.

"A lil' more," said Mark.

-Mt. Avalanche-

"Omg, I'm freezing," said Cindy.

"Nice job, Raffy!" said Cindy to Raffael.

Raffael got them the A ribbons.

"We're just missing our L's and R's," said Cindy.

******Raffael – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, D, E, F, F, I, _, N, O, _)**

******Cindy – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, D, E, F, F, I, _, N, O, _)**

"One more to go," said Regine while hanging on the mountainside.

******Regine – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, D, E, F, F, I, L, _, O, R)**

Charles and Baron met at some point.

"D!" said Charles.

"E!" said Baron.

******Baron – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, _, E, F, _, I, _, _, _, _)**

******Charles – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, D, _, _, _, _, L, _, O, _)**

"How many lettas d'ya have?" asked Charles.

"Four. You?" replied Baron.

"Four also," replied Charles.

"Annie & I have our own allies," said Baron in a post-leg interview.

"I don't wanna make new allies," said Charles in a post-leg interview. "We'll just stick with our old ones, when they're not yielded or something."

"Well, good luck," said Charles.

"Thanks. Same for you too," replied Baron.

"Thanks," said Charles.

The two went to different directions afterwards.

-Mt. Avalanche Summit-

******Henry – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, D, E, F, F, I, L, N, O, R)**

"Okay," said Articuno.

Henry started arranging the ribbons. Few moments after, another team came.

******Cassidy – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, D, E, F, F, I, L, N, O, R)**

"Okay," said Articuno.

She started arranging the letters too. The two weren't talking to each other. A minute later, another team showed up.

******Regine – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, D, E, F, F, I, L, N, O, R)**

"Okay," said Articuno.

-Blizzard Island-

******Vic & Jenna; Currently in Last**

"If we get yielded today, we're using our express pass right away," said Jenna.

"If the yield is all used up, and our picture's not there, plus no one else is there, let's use our express pass," suggested Vic.

"Okay, but we also have to see if someone is just starting the roadblock," added Jenna.

"Okay," said Vic.

******Nadine & Archer – on yield**

******Mark & Steve – on yield**

******Barry & Sam – on yield**

"We're done!" said Steve.

"And so are we," said Archer.

The two teams hurried to the nearby cluebox, ripped open their envelopes, and read their clues.

"Roadblock," read Steve.

"Who is cool enough to climb to the top?" read Nadine.

"It's definitely mountain climbing, I'm doing it," volunteered Mark.

"You?" said Nadine in an unsure tone.

Mark & Steve left for Mt. Avalanche, while Nadine & Archer had a hard time deciding on the team member that's doing the roadblock.

"She screwed up in the 1st roadblock, and screwed up on the 2nd one," said Archer in a post-leg interview.

"Fine. I'll do it," volunteered Archer.

******Vic & Jenna; Currently in Last**

"One team left yielded," said Vic to Jenna.

"Then we can save it for another day," said Jenna.

"They have an express pass right?" asked Sam.

"I think so," said Barry.

Jenna ripped open the envelope containing their next clue.

"Roadblock, who is cool enough to climb to the top?" read Jenna.

"I'm cool enough," said Vic. "You did the last one anyway."

"Okay," said Jenna. "Good luck honey!"

"Thanks!" replied Vic.

-Mt. Avalanche-

******Mark – on roadblock**** (letters collected: _, _, _, _, _, _, _, _, _, _)**

******Charles – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, D, _, _, _, _, L, _, O, R)**

"Oh goodness, you're finally here," said Charles. "What happened?"

"We were yielded, as expected," said Mark.

"Okay, so let's start working together," said Charles.

"Sure," said Mark.

******Vic – on roadblock**** (letters collected: _, _, _, _, _, _, _, _, _, _)**

******Baron – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, _, E, F, F, I, _, _, _, _)**

"Vic ol' pal! You're finally here!" said Baron.

"Let's work together, it took us a while to find the yield," said Vic.

******Archer – on roadblock**

"I'm doomed," said Archer in desperation.

-Mt. Avalanche Summit-

******Raffael – on roadblock**

******Cindy – on roadblock**

******Henry – on roadblock**

******Cassidy – on roadblock**

******Regine – on roadblock**

Regine showed Articuno her answer: "Land of Fire."

Articuno gave her the clue. She went down as fast as she could to reunite with her teammate.

"I'm frr...f...f...frree-ZING!" said Cindy.

"We'll warm you up when we finish our roadblock," said Raffael.

Henry showed Articuno his answer: "Franie Fold."

Articuno shook her head.

Cassidy showed Articuno her answer: "Land of Fire."

Articuno gave her the clue. She hurried to the base of the mountain to reunite with her teammate.

Henry showed Articuno his answer once more: "A Fond Rifle."

Articuno shook her head again. Henry groaned.

"I think we got it," said Raffael.

The alliance showed Articuno their common answers: "Land of Fire."

Articuno handed them their next clues. They went down the mountain hurriedly.

Henry showed Articuno his answer once again: "Land of Fire."

Articuno nodded and gave him the clue.

Henry rushed down the mountain.

-Blizzard Island-

******Barry & Sam – on yield**

"And... we're done!" said Barry.

He went ahead of Sam, ripped the envelope, and read their next clue.

"I'm doing this one Sam," said Barry.

Sam was just staring at the yield, then he walked slowly to Mt. Avalanche.

-Mt. Avalanche Base-

"I see someone coming," said Maria.

A Reuniclus showed up.

"Good job Reg!" congratulated Gina.

"Sail across the sea to the Land of Fire," read Gina.

"_Teams must now make their way to the harbor of Blizzard Island and sign up for one of three charter ships, 10 PM, 11 PM, or 12 midnight."_

"... to the base of Mt. Mistral where you'll find your next clue," read Gina.

"Let's go!" said Regine energetically.

The moms left the mountain.

"Another one coming," said Jenna.

A Cottonee showed up.

"Good job Cassidy!" congratulated Annie (Petilil).

"Sail across the sea to the Land of Fire," read Cassidy.

The grass types left the mountain a minute after the first team.

"An alliance coming," said Raphael.

A Poliwrath and a Skitty showed up.

"Good job, Cindy!", "Nice work, Raffy!" congratulated their teammates.

They read their clue and left for the harbor.

A Haunter showed up this time.

"Nice job, Henry!" congratulated Maria.

They read teir clue and left the place.

-Mt. Avalanche-

******Vic – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, _, _, F, F, _, _, N, O, R)**

******Baron – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, _, E, F, F, I, _, N, O, R)**

"I'm missing two more, you missing four right?" said Baron.

"Yep," said Vic.

******Mark – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, _, _, F, _, I, L, N, _, R)**

******Charles – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, D, E, F, _, _, L, N, O, R)**

"We're almost done," said Mark.

******Archer – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, C, _, _, _, _, _, _, _, _, R, S, T)**

"How many ribbons am I suppose to collect?" Archer asked himself.

******Barry – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, D, E, _, _, I, _, _, _, _)**

"I'm trying to catch up with the others," said Barry to the camera.

-Blizzard Harbor-

"There's the sign-up sheet!" said Gina.

******Gina & Regine; 1st on 10 PM departure**

"First!" said Regine after writing their name.

"We must stay in first," said Gina.

The girls hi-fived. Few moments later another team came.

******Annie & Cassidy; 2nd on 10 PM departure**

"Second ones here huh," said Cassidy.

"Not bad," said Annie.

"Two more coming," said Regine.

******Diana & Cindy; 3rd on 10 PM departure**

******Raphael & Raffael; Last on 10 PM departure**

After writing their names on the first departure time, all eight team members started hi-fiving each other. Few moments later, another team showed up.

******Henry & Maria; 1st on 11 PM departure**

"Dang it! Second departure," said Henry after writing their names down.

-Mt. Avalanche-

******Archer – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, B, C, D, E, F, _, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, R, S, T, U, V, X, Y, Z)**

"How am I suppose to do this?" Archer asked himself.

******Barry – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, D, E, F, F, I, _, N, O, R)**

"Almost done," said Barry.

-Mt. Avalanche Summit-

******Mark – on roadblock**

******Charles – on roadblock**

******Vic – on roadblock**

******Baron – on roadblock**

An alliance showed their answers to Articuno. They were correct and they received their next clues. The other alliance also showed her their answers. They were also correct and they received their next clues too.

-Mt. Avalanche Base-

The four of them were racing down the mountain. They read their clues and raced to the harbor.

"It's an equalizer!" said Vic to Jenna.

"Hurry up!" said Mark to Steve.

"Run, run, run!" said Bill to Charles.

"Gimme your bag," said Baron to Annie.

-Mt. Avalanche Summit-

******Barry – on roadblock**

"Here's your next clue," said Articuno.

Barry went down the mountain hurriedly.

After the Bidoof left the summit, an Arcanine came to the summit with the wrong ribbons.

"Read your clue," said Articuno, shaking her head.

**Archer – on roadblock (letters collected: A, B, C, D, E, F, _, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z)**

"Screwed still, screwed again," said Archer.

**-Mt. Avalanche Base-**

Barry & Sam walked slowly to the harbor.

"I'm gettin' worried about my Archer," said Nadine to the camera.

-Blizzard Harbor-

"Four teams are coming," reported Annie (Petilil).

"It's a footrace," added Cassidy.

******Annie & Baron****; 2nd on 11 PM departure**

"We made it!" said Baron, hi-fiving Annie (Altaria).

******Bill & Charles****; Last on 11 PM departure**

"We're sorry we ditched you guys," said Bill to Mark & Steve.

******Mark & Steve****; 1st on 12 MN departure**

"We're gonna be fighting for last," said Steve to Mark.

"This is not fun at all," added Mark.

******Vic & Jenna****; 2nd on 12 MN departure**

"We need to use it if we must," said Vic to Jenna after writing their names.

"Anytime," replied Jenna.

Several minutes after, another team has just arrived the harbor.

******Barry & Sam; 3rd on 12 MN departure**

"Well, tomorrow's another day," said Barry

-Mt. Avalanche Summit-

******Archer – on roadblock**** (letters collected: A, D, E, F, F, I, L, N, O, R)**

Articuno nodded.

He showed her his answer: "Land of Fire."

Articuno gave him their next clue.

-Mt. Avalanche Base-

"Finally," said Nadine to the camera.

"Look at the sunset," said Nadine to Archer.

"This could be our last day, I'm so sorry," said Archer.

After reading their clue, they found out that there's a sign-up sheet waiting for them at the harbor. They were so excited that they dashed to the harbor and wrote down their names.

******Nadine & Archer; Last ****on 12 MN departure**

"We're gonna catch up tomorrow," hoped Nadine.

"'Cuz it's not over 'til it's really over," said Archer optimistically.

-Land of Fire Coast-

8:00 AM

"_Teams must now hop in to one of these cars and drive themselves to the base of Mt. Mistral where they'll find their next clue."_

******Annie & Cassidy; Currently in 1st**

Annie is sitting on the back seat, while Cassidy is driving.

"We left the coast first," said Cassidy.

"Yeah! We can win this leg," said Annie.

******Gina & Regine; Currently in 2nd**

Gina is driving, Regine is at the back seat.

"Grassies are ahead of us," said Regine.

"We can still win this leg," said Gina.

******Raphael & Raffael; Currently in 3rd**

Raphael is driving, while Raffael is at the backseat giving Raphael directions

"We must now go to the base of Mt. Mistral," said Raffael.

******Diana & Cindy; Currently in 4th**

Cindy's driving, Diana's sitting at the back.

"We don't have a map," said Diana.

"Then we must follow them," said Cindy pointing at the twins' car.

-Mt. Mistral Base-

******Gina & Regine: Musicians / Moms**

******Annie & Cassidy: Best Friends**

"Remember Annie, today we're fighting for first," said Cassidy to Annie.

"Gina, hurry up if you wanna win a leg," said Regine to Gina.

The two teams ran to the cluebox as fast as they could.

"Detour," read Regine.

"Quicksand or Quicksilver?" read Cassidy.

"_A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams have to choose between Quicksand... or Quicksilver. In Quicksand, teams must travel to Northern Desert and find a pool of quicksand. Teams must dive down to the quicksand and find one of twenty crystal rings in one of these 690 genie lamps. They must then take it to Mesprit who is waiting near the elevator in Quicksand Cave to receive their next clue. In Quicksilver, teams must roll 10 barrels of mercury from the entrance of Dark Crater to the entrance of Inferno Cave. Once they've brought 10 barrels to Inferno Cave, they will receive their next clue."_

"I'm feeling lucky," expressed Cassidy.

"Let's do Quicksand then," said Annie.

"We're not that strong to roll barrels," said Gina.

"Then let's do Quicksand," said Regine.

"Okay," said Gina.

Few minutes after they've left, two other teams came.

******Raphael & Raffael: Best Friends**

******Diana & Cindy: Mother & Daughter**

The teams ripped open their envelopes and read their clues.

"We're doing the barrels," said Raphael.

"We can't do the barrels," said Diana.

"We have to do Quicksand," said Cindy.

"Good luck girls!" said Raphael.

"See you at the pit stop!" shouted back Cindy.

-middle of the road-

******Annie & Cassidy: Best Friends**

"Do you know how to get to Northern Desert?" Cassidy asked a local.

"I need to get there to visit my friend, I also know how to get there, may I ride with you girls?" asked the local Quilava.

"Sure," said Cassidy.

The Quilava joined them and told them how to get there.

******Gina & Regine: Musicians / Moms**

"Look at that," said Gina. "Someone's going with them."

"We need to follow them," said Regine.

"Great idea," said Gina.

The moms followed the grass types to the desert.

-Dark Crater Entrance-

******Raphael & Raffael – on Quicksilver**

"Let's roll," said Raphael.

The twins started rolling their barrels. At the midpoint, they felt like going uphill.

"We were having a nice time rolling the barrels," said Raphael in a post-leg interview. "Until we felt like rolling it uphill."

-middle of the road-

******Diana & Cindy: Mother & Daughter**

"Do you know how to get to Northern Desert?" asked Cindy to a local.

"Go through a tunnel," said the Noctowl, pointing at the direction of the tunnel.

"Thanks!" said Cindy.

-Inferno Cave Entrance-

******Raphael & Raffael – on Quicksilver (barrels- 2)**

"Let's go back," said Raphael.

-Land of Fire Coast-

9:00 AM

******Bill & Charles; Currently in 5th**

Charles is at the backseat, while Bill is driving.

******Annie & Baron; Currently in 6th**

Annie's at the backseat, while Baron is driving.

******Henry & Maria; Currently in 7th**

Henry is driving, Maria's at the backseat.

-Dark Crater Entrance-

******Raphael & Raffael – on Quicksilver (barrels- 2)**

"Let's roll once again." said Raphael.

-Mt. Mistral Base-

******Annie & Baron; Currently in 5th**

******Bill & Charles; Currently in 6th**

"Detour," read Annie.

"Quicksand or Quicksilver?" read Bill.

"I can't and I don't wanna do the barrels," said Annie in a British accent.

"The barrels are probably faster," said Charles.

"We're doing Quicksand," announced Baron.

"We're doing Quicksilver," announced Bill.

-Inferno Cave Entrance-

******Raphael & Raffael – on Quicksilver (barrels- 4)**

"Four down, six to go," said Raphael.

-middle of the road-

******Henry & Maria: Dating**

"Look Henry, it's Annie & Baron," Maria said.

******Annie & Baron: Teachers**

"I see the ghosts. They're probably lost," said Annie.

"D'you think we should help them?" said Baron.

"I dunno you," said Annie.

******Henry & Maria: Dating**

"We should ask for directions," said Henry.

Maria opened the window and Annie did the same. Before Maria could speak, Annie told her to just go straight.

"Thanks a lot!" said Henry after he opened his window.

The three closed the windows beside them.

-Dark Crater Entrance-

******Bill & Charles – on Quicksilver**

"Let's start rolling," said Charles.

"Charles told me to start rolling, then before I started rolling them, I had a bad feeling it's uphill," said Bill in a post-leg interview.

"It was lighter back there," said Charles.

"I knew it," said Bill. "We're rolling it uphill."

"Woah!" said Charles as his barrel rolled downhill.

"Nice work, clumsy doodle," said Bill.

After a few moments, he tripped and rolled downhill with his barrel.

"Charles, watch out!" shouted Bill.

The gym buddies felt exhausted afterwards.

"You wanna switch?" asked Bill.

"Yeah," said Charles.

"We're switching detours," announced Bill.

******Raphael & Raffael – on Quicksilver (barrels- 4)**

"Look, bro!" said Raffael.

"It's Team Alpha," said Raphael.

"Looks like they're switchin'," said Raffael.

"Yup," said Raphael.

"We're halfway through," said Raffael.

"Oh yeah," said Raphael.

-Mt. Mistral Base-

******Henry & Maria; Currently in 7th**

"Detour, Quicksand or Quicksilver?" read Henry.

"We can't do barrels, can we?" said Maria.

"We're doing Quicksand," announced Henry.

-Inferno Cave Entrance-

******Raphael & Raffael – on Quicksilver (barrels- 6)**

"Time to multitask," said Raphael. "We'll roll two each when we get down there."

"'Cuz this's getting too easy," complained Raffael.

-middle of the road-

******Annie & Baron: Teachers**

Annie asked for directions from a local.

"Thanks!" said Annie.

"So that's the underground tunnel," said Baron.

-somewhere else in the middle of the road-

******Henry & Maria: Dating**

Henry stopped and asked for directions.

"A tunnel? What does it look like?" Henry asked a local.

"Underground tunnel," said the local.

"Thanks a bunch!" said Henry.

-Dark Crater Entrance-

******Raphael & Raffael – on Quicksilver (barrels- 6)**

"Here we gamble," said Raffael.

The twins started rolling two barrels each uphill.

"Th-this... is... t-two... f-f-friggin' times... he-he-heavier," said Raffael.

"We're almost there, buddy," said Raphael.

-middle of the road-

******Bill & Charles: Gym Buddies**

"How do we get off this island and get go Northern Desert?" Bill asked a local.

"Take the underground tunnel," said the local.

"Thanks!" said Bill.

"I have no idea where the tunnel is," said Charles.

"Don't worry, I found it," said Bill.

"Wow!" said Charles. "This sure is underground."

"It connects the Land of Fire to the mainland," said Bill.

-Inferno Cave Entrance-

******Raphael & Raffael – on Quicksilver (task completed)**

The twins successfully rolled four barrels uphill.

The Torkoal gave them their next clue.

"I can't believe the gym buddies can't even do this," said Raphael.

"Because they aren't fighting type pokémons," said Raffael.

The twin ripped open the envelope and read their clue.

"Drive yourselves to Crystal Cave then make your way on foot to Crystal Crossing. Once there, you will find your next clue," read Raffael.

"I think we're first now," said Raphael.

The twins went back to the entrance of Dark Crater and got in their car.

-Northern Desert-

******Annie & Cassidy – on Quicksand**

"Thanks Charlie!" Cassidy said to the Quilava who hitchhiked with them.

"No prob," said Charlie the Quilava.

******Gina & Regine – on Quicksand**

"All righty then," said Regine.

"We must start wandering in the desert now," said Gina, wearing her shades.

The moms started walking and wandering in the desert.

******Annie & Cassidy – on Quicksand**

"Moms followed us here," said Annie.

"Let's go the other way," said Cassidy.

-Land of Fire Coast-

10:00 AM

******Nadine & Archer; Currently in 8th**

Archer is driving, Nadine is on the backseat.

"It's our chance to catch up," said Archer.

******Mark & Steve****; Currently in 9th**

Mark is driving, Steve's at the backseat.

******Barry & Sam; Currently in 10th**

Barry pushed Sam to the backseat. Barry took over driving.

******Vic & Jenna; Currently in Last**

Vic is driving, Jenna is at the backseat.

"We only use it if we have to," said Jenna.

"Someone might mess up anyway," said Vic.

-Northern Desert-

******Diana & Cindy – on Quicksand**

"I think we're here," said Cindy.

"Glad we didn't get lost," added Diana.

The cats walked and wandered around the desert when Cindy suddenly shouted.

"IT'S HOT IN HERE!" shouted Cindy.

"Yesterday, I was freezing," complained Cindy in a post-leg interview. "Today, I felt like melting."

"Oh dear, hot hot," complained Diana in a fancy way.

-Mt. Mistral Base-

******Nadine & Archer; Currently in 8th**

"Detour, Quicksand or Quicksilver?" read Archer.

"Barrels are heavy, but they sound easier," said Nadine.

"Then let's do the barrels," said Archer.

"Okay," said Nadine.

While they hopped back to their car, two other teams went out from their cars.

******Mark & Steve****; Currently in 9th**

******Vic & Jenna; Currently in 10th**

The teams ran to the cluebox and took one envelope each, containing their clue.

"Let's do Quicksand," said Jenna.

"Let's roll barrels," said Steve.

"Okay," said Mark.

The two teams left and drove off. A minute later, another team came.

******Barry & Sam; Currently in Last**

Barry pushed him out once again. Barry took a clue, ripped open the envelope, and read it.

"Let's do Quicksand," said Barry.

He pushed him back to the backseat and drove off.

"Okay," said Sam.

-Northern Desert-

******Gina & Regine – on Quicksand**

"Finding this quicksand could take forever," said Regine.

"But taking the penalty could only make things worse," said Gina.

The two sighed and continued searching.

******Annie & Cassidy – on Quicksand**

"This place looks... weird," said Annie, looking at a pool of quicksand.

"I think we found it," said Cassidy.

"I think we sure did," said Annie. "Let's dive in 3, 2, 1."

The grass types stepped forward to the center of the quicksand. The were sucked down in a few seconds.

"I think this is it," said Annie.

"Look at all these genie lamps!" said Cassidy. "All this beauty."

"We have to find a crystal ring and bring it to Mesprit, who's waiting near the elevator," said Annie while rereading te clue.

******Diana & Cindy – on Quicksand**

"Oh my goodness..." said Diana. "Ohhhh my goodness,Cindy. I'm going to collapse. I'm going to collapse."

Diana lay down flat on the desert sands.

"OMG! Mom!" panicked Cindy. "Mom, wake up!"

"There's no phone around this place," said Cindy.

She took out her water bottle and poured all the water on her mom.

"Oh it's hot. My energy has been drained," said Diana.

"Only if the twins were here," said Cindy.

"But Mom, we need to move before noontime or else we'll never finish this," said Cindy.

"I don't wanna take a penalty either," said Diana.

The cats walked slowly and continued wandering.

-Dark Crater Entrance-

******Nadine & Archer – on Quicksilver**

******Mark & Steve – on Quicksilver**

"Let's roll one barrel together," suggested Archer.

"We aren't really strong to roll one barrel each," said Nadine in a post-leg interview.

"Okay," said Nadine.

"We're frickin' bug types," said Steve.

"Let's just follow them and roll one barrel together," said Mark.

"Okay," said Steve.

"Slow and Steady wins the race," said Mark.

-Northern Desert-

******Gina & Regine – on Quicksand**

"You are now at the border of Northern Desert and Shimmer Desert," read Regine.

"Let's turn around, to the other direction," said Gina.

******Diana & Cindy – on Quicksand**

"I think we've been walking in circles for almost an hour now," said Cindy.

"Well, we have to turn to a different direction right now," said Diana.

"By the way Mom, what time is it?" asked Cindy.

"10:45, but my time is not exact, I'm not sure if it's advance by how many minutes," said Diana.

"Here comes another team," said Cindy

Two teams got out of their car and started wandering around the desert doing the same thing as the other teams are doing.

******Annie & Baron – on Quicksand**

"Baron, first batch team," said Annie pointing at the cats.

"Let's hurry up and find it asap," said Baron.

******Diana & Cindy – on Quicksand**

"Mom, let's follow them secretly," said Cindy.

The two cats followed the teachers without them knowing.

-Quicksand Cave-

******Annie & Cassidy – on Quicksand**

"I think it's this one," said Cassidy.

"It's suppose to be crystal," said Annie.

"It's iron," said Cassidy. "Should we give it a try?"

"Only a try," said Annie.

The two approached Mesprit. She shook her head.

"It's suppose to be crystal," said Annie.

"I know! I know!" said Cassidy.

They went back to the genie lamp room. Annie accidentally knocked off a few genie lamps and found the crystal ring.

"This one! Let's go back," said Annie.

The two went back to Mesprit. She nodded her head, took the ring, and presented them their next clue.

"Oh yes!" said Cassidy.

"Drive yourselves to Crystal Cave then make your way on foot to Crystal Crossing. Once there, you will find your next clue," read Cassidy.

Mesprit led the two to an exit.

-Northern Desert-

******Bill & Charles – on Quicksand**

"Quicksand, here we come," said Charles.

******Annie & Cassidy; Currently in 1st**

"We did great back there," said Annie.

"No one saw us, thank goodness," said Cassidy.

Cassidy tried starting their engine.

"What's happening?" asked Annie.

"The car won't start," answered Cassidy.

"Oh great," said Annie.

"_If a car breaks down through no fault of the team, a replacement car will be provided; however, no time credit will be given for this unlucky situation."_

The two got their replacement car, and Cassidy started the engine once more. Cassidy started driving once more.

******Raphael & Raffael: Twins**

"I saw another team," said Raffael.

"What!?" said Raphael.

"They're right behind us," said Raffael.

******Annie & Cassidy; Currently in 2nd**

"And we were suppose to be first," said Annie.

"I know. I'll try to get ahead of them," said Cassidy.

******Raphael & Raffael; Currently in 1st**

"You are right, bro," said Raphael.

"Looks like we're being challenged," said Raffael.

******Henry & Maria – on Quicksand**

"Things are heating up," said Henry.

******Gina & Regine – on Quicksand**

"Yo Gina, look what I found," said Regine.

"Hohoho, let's jump in," said Gina.

-Dark Crater Entrance-

******Nadine & Archer – on Quicksilver (barrels- 2)**

******Mark & Steve – on Quicksilver (barrels- 2)**

"We're just neck-and-neck with the fire types," said Mark to the camera.

-middle of the road-

******Raphael & Raffael: Twins**

"Oh boy, Crystal Cave sure is far." said Raffael.

"How far?" asked Raphael.

"We're just halfway through," said Raffael.

"How much money do we have?" asked Raphael.

"We haven't spent much. Why?" said Raffael.

"Are they still behind us?" asked Raphael.

"Yep, but..." before Raffael could continue, his twin brother interrupted him.

"Let's stop for lunch," said Raphael.

"But we're almost at the pit stop," objected Raffael.

"You won't really know, what if it's a double-length?" said Raphael.

"Then we take a break after getting there," said Raffael.

"No no no no," said Raphael. "Let's have the girls lost and get some lunch."

"Okay, but we have to hurry, we're fighting for first," said Raffael.

"Relax bro, I know what I'm doin'."

-Amp Fastfood-

******Raphael & Raffael: Twins**

******Annie & Cassidy: Best Friends**

"Are... are they stopping for lunch!?" asked Annie.

"What the heck!?" said Cassidy.

"We were fighting for first with the twins, when all of the sudden they stopped for lunch," said Cassidy in their post-leg interview.

"What a move!" said Annie.

"Yeah!" said Cassidy.

"Are you hungry?" asked Annie.

"Um... I don't know. Why? Are you?" replied Cassidy.

"I'm just thinking that this might be a super leg," said Annie.

"Nah, we already drove past the fastfood," said Cassidy. "Making a u-turn would be a waste of time."

"Yeah. I can feel our first place win today," said Annie.

"Me too," said Cassidy excitedly.

-Northern Desert-

******Annie & Baron – on Quicksand**

******Diana & Cindy – on Quicksand**

"Found it, Baron. That didn't even take a long while," said Annie.

The two jumped to the pool of quicksand.

"I'm pretty sure they didn't know we're here," said Diana.

The two followed by jumping at the pool of quicksand too.

-Quicksand Cave-

******Gina & Regine – on Quicksand**

"Oh look who's here," said Gina.

"Great," said Regine.

"Let's find it asap," said Gina.

******Annie & Baron – on Quicksand**

"Great, Baron," said Annie.

"We're just fast," said Baron.

******Diana & Cindy – on Quicksand**

"Oh yeah, we caught up," said Cindy.

-Amp Fastfood Drivethru-

******Raphael & Raffael: Twins**

"Hey guys, wanna have lunch?" asked Raphael to the cameramons (cameramen + pokémons).

"Ok then," said Raphael.

"One spaghetti, two cheeseburgers," said Raphael to the pokémon on the drivethru counter.

After a minute, they got their food and took off.

"Bro, you wanna have the burgers or the spaghetti?" asked Raphael.

"I'll take the spaghetti," said Raffael.

"We're about five minutes behind them, but we'll catch up," said Raphael.

-Inferno Cave Entrance-

******Nadine & Archer – on Quicksilver (barrels- 6)**

******Mark & Steve – on Quicksilver (barrels- 6)**

"Last four," said Steve.

"Let's beat them on a footrace downhill," said Mark.

"Okay, now hurry!" said Steve.

-Northern Desert-

******Bill & Charles – on Quicksand**

"Here we are," said Bill.

The two jumped to the center of the quicksand pool.

******Henry & Maria – on Quicksand**

"They disappeared, right here," said Henry.

"We're here!" said Maria.

The two followed them to the pool of quicksand too.

-Quicksand Cave-

******Gina & Regine – on Quicksand**

******Annie & Baron – on Quicksand**

******Diana & Cindy – on Quicksand**

******Bill & Charles – on Quicksand**

******Henry & Maria – on Quicksand**

"Oh great, we're the first ones here," said Regine.

"Oh no," said Gina.

"I found it!" shouted Baron.

"Yee-haw!" said Annie. "I can't believe we got ahead of two teams."

They presented the ring to Mesprit, and she nooded. The two cheered. She gave them their next clue and led them out of the cave.

-Northern Desert-

******Annie & Baron; Currently in 3rd**

"Drive yourselves to Crystal Cave then make your way on foot to Crystal Crossing. Once there, you will find your next clue," read Baron.

Before the teachers drove off, another team showed up.

"Baron, it's Jenna and her husband," said Annie.

"Oh great!" said Baron.

******Vic & Jenna – on Quicksand**

The couple got off the car. Baron opened the window and started calling them.

"Victor my friend, Victor," called Baron.

"Oh Baron," said Vic. "What is it?"

"Straight ahead. That direction," said Baron pointing to the direction of the quicksand pool.

"Thanks, Baron," said Victor.

"No prob," said Baron.

The teachers left the scene, and the couple started running towards the direction of the quicksand.

-Quicksand Cave-

******Gina & Regine – on Quicksand**

******Diana & Cindy – on Quicksand**

******Bill & Charles – on Quicksand**

******Henry & Maria – on Quicksand**

"That was fast," said Maria.

"Great job, Maria," said Henry.

"We were first," said Regine to Gina.

"I know right," replied Gina

The two traded their ring for a clue. Mesprit led them out of the cave.

-Northern Desert-

******Vic & Jenna – on Quicksand**

They jumped towards the quicksand pool.

******Henry & Maria; Currently in 4th**

After reading their clue, they drove off. Few seconds later, another team came.

******Barry & Sam – on Quicksand**

He pushed him out of the backseat and Barry started wandering around.

-Quicksand Cave-

******Gina & Regine – on Quicksand**

******Diana & Cindy – on Quicksand**

******Bill & Charles – on Quicksand**

******Vic & Jenna – on Quicksand**

"No," said Regine.

"Eureka!" said Cindy.

"No, no," reacted Gina.

"Let's catch up with the rest," whispered Bill to Charles, as he showed his partner the ring on the lamp.

"Great, they all left," said Regine.

The two teams got their clues after they gave her the rings.

-Northern Desert-

******Barry & Sam – on Quicksand**

"Oh nice, we're lost," said Barry.

******Diana & Cindy; Currently in 5th**

"Drive yourselves to Crystal Cave then make your way on foot to Crystal Crossing. Once there, you will find your next clue," read Cindy.

******Bill & Charles; Currently in 6th**

"Look, the nerds," said Bill.

"As a matter of fact that we were u-turned last leg by the moms, we wanted them out of the race as soon as possible," said Charles in a post-leg interview.

"And that's why we decided to help the nerds," added Bill in a post-leg interview.

"Straight ahead this way," said Bill.

"Geez, Thank you very much," said Barry in a nerdy tone.

The two slowly walked to the quicksand, while the other two read their clue and drove away from the desert.

-Quicksand Cave-

******Gina & Regine – on Quicksand**

******Vic & Jenna – on Quicksand**

"Now that was quick, literally!" said Vic.

Gina and Regine both groaned in frustration.

The couple got their clue and were led out of the cave.

-Northern Desert-

******Vic & Jenna; Currently in 7th**

They read their clue and left.

"We didn't have to use it after all," said Vic.

-Inferno Cave Entrance-

******Nadine & Archer – on Quicksilver (barrels- 9)**

******Mark & Steve – on Quicksilver (task complete)**

The Torkoal gave them their next clue.

******Mark & Steve; Currently in 8th**

"Drive yourselves to Crystal Cave then make your way on foot to Crystal Crossing. Once there, you will find your next clue," read Steve.

The grandfathers went back to the entrance of Dark Crater to get their vehicle, which was parked there. The fire types went back to get their last barrel instead.

-Northern Desert-

******Barry & Sam – on Quicksand**

The two went inside the quicksand and got to the cave.

-Crystal Cave-

******Annie & Cassidy: Best Friends**

The two got off the car and started making their way on foot to Crystal Crossing. Five minutes later, another team parked their car.

******Raphael & Raffael: Twins**

"The grass types are here," said Raphael while his mouth is stuffed with cheeseburgers.

"Of course, we stopped for lunch," said Raffael.

"I thought they'd get lost," said Raphael while his mouth is full.

-Inferno Cave Entrance-

******Nadine & Archer – on Quicksilver (task complete)**

"Drive yourselves to Crystal Cave then make your way on foot to Crystal Crossing. Once there, you will find your next clue," read Archer.

-Quicksand Cave-

******Gina & Regine – on Quicksand**

******Barry & Sam – on Quicksand**

"We've been looking for the ring for the rest of time!" complained Gina.

"I found it," said Regine.

"Got it too," said Sam.

The two teams got their clues and left the cave. Afterwards, they read their clues then left the desert.

-Crystal Cave Depths-

******Raphael & Raffael: Twins**

"Got it," said Raffael.

"Solve for the mystery of Crystal Cave," read Raffael.

_"Teams must now solve for the mystery of Crystal Cave. To solve this mystery, teams must touch all three crystal pillars until they all turn blue. Once they solved the mystery of Crystal Cave, they will receive their next clue. If another team is waiting in line, they have to finish it within a minute after the team came. If they don't finish it within their time limit, they have to go to the back of the line."_

"First come, first serve," read Raffael.

"The crystals back there are blue," said Raphael. "I think we must turn them blue."

******Annie & Cassidy: Best Friends**

"Shoot, the twins got ahead of us," said Cassidy.

"Now that's really disappointing, at the same time, surprising," said Annie.

"Before doing the task," started Annie in their post-leg interview. "We have to wait for the door with no windows to open up."

"We're not allowed to see the solution to the mystery," added Cassidy in their post-leg interview.

******Raphael & Raffael: Twins (task complete)**

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Crystal Lake," read Raffael.

_"Teams must now make their way on foot to Crystal Lake. This lake is home to the legendary pokémon of willpower, Azelf. This lake... now serves as the third pit stop in a race around the world. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated."_

"Warning! The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Raphael.

******Raphael & Raffael; Currently in 1st**

"Good luck, girls," said Raphael to the grass types.

"Thanks," replied Annie.

"Let's hurry, we can beat them in a footrace," said Annie to Cassidy.

"They turned the crystal pillars to red, then pink, then blue, then their next clue popped out of nowhere.

******Annie & Cassidy; Currently in 2nd**

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Crystal Lake," read Annie.

"Warning! The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Cassidy.

******Raphael & Raffael: Twins**

"We have full stomachs. We shouldn't run," advised Raffael.

"Let's walk fast then," said Raphael.

******Annie & Cassidy: Best Friends**

"The twins shouldn't be far," said Cassidy.

"I know," said Annie.

The two began running.

******Raphael & Raffael: Twins**

"Dude, I can see them," said Raffael.

"Then we must walk a lil' faster," said Raphael.

The two began walking faster.

******Annie & Cassidy: Best Friends**

"I see them! I see them!" said Cassidy.

"Let's run faster," said Annie.

The two ran even faster.

-Crystal Lake-

******Raphael & Raffael: Twins**

"Dude, they're coming!" said Raffael.

"Pit stop's already here," said Raphael.

"Are we suppose to swim to the pit stop?" asked Raffael.

"The crystal bridge is over there," said Raphael.

******Annie & Cassidy: Best Friends**

"Oh I can feel the adrenaline rush!" said Cassidy.

"We're just less than fifty steps away from them," said Annie.

******Raphael & Raffael: Twins**

"Oh no," said Raffael.

"I can't drag you to the pit stop!" said Raphael.

******Annie & Cassidy: Best Friends**

"We wanna win this leg," said Annie.

"And we're very close to that win!" said Cassidy.

They kept running and running. Suddenly, someone tripped, and another one said, "No!".

Azelf greeted the four of them, "Welcome to Crystal Lake."

"Thank you," said the four.

There was an awkward silence within the area.

"Raphael & Raffael, you are team number one!" said Ryder.

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" shouted Raphael.

"Annie & Cassidy, you are team number two!" continued Ryder. "Raphael & Raffael, as the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a trip for two, and you guys are going to the Quicksand Hotel & Resort. You will spend five nights spelunking, massages, and more. You can also visit the Quicksand Casino, and you can enjoy them after the race."

******Raphael & Raffael – 1st place 1:10 PM**

******Annie & Cassidy – 2nd place 1:10 PM**

"Oh yeah!" said Raphael.

"Nice teamwork, bro!" said Raffael.

"Oh by the way Ryder, you can now call us Ralph & Raffy instead of Raphael & Raffael," said Raphael.

-Crystal Cave-

******Annie & Baron; Currently in 3rd**

"Here we are," said Baron.

"I think this could be a tight footrace," said Annie.

The two went in Crystal Cave. Several seconds later, another team came.

******Henry & Maria; Currently in 4th**

"They just got in the cave," said Henry.

"Just now?" asked Maria.

"Yeah, just now," said Henry.

"Let's hurry then," said Maria.

The two went in the cave.

******Diana & Cindy; Currently in 5th**

"Mom, Team Alpha is right behind us the whole time," said Cindy.

******Bill & Charles; Currently in 6th**

"Charles, time to run," said Bill.

"Yessiree!" said Charles.

The two teams parked their cars and ran to the cave as fast as they could.

******Vic & Jenna; Currently in 7th**

"Here we go," said Jenna.

"I hope it's a pit stop," said Vic.

"Not a super leg," specified Jenna.

Vic parked the car and the couple went in the cave. A minute after, another team came.

******Mark & Steve; Currently in 8th**

"Steve, how many cars?" asked Mark.

"Seven, we're eighth," said Steve.

"Three teams behind us shouldn't be that far," said Mark.

They went in Crystal Cave.

-Crystal Cave Depths-

******Henry & Maria; Currently in 3rd**

"Solve for the mystery of Crystal Cave to receive your next clue," read Maria.

The couple walked around for seconds, until they realized...

"Touch the pillars, their colors change," said Maria.

"Change them to which color?" asked Henry.

"I dunno, let's just keep trying,"

Suddenly, someone blew a whistle.

"Times up," said the Lucario. "Next player!"

******Annie & Baron; Currently in 4th**

"I think it's blue, Baron," said Annie.

"Let's try," said Baron.

They change the pillars' colors to blue, and a clue popped out of nowhere.

******Annie & Baron; Currently in 3rd**

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Crystal Lake," read Baron.

"Warning! The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Annie.

******Henry & Maria; 2nd attempt**

"I think pink," said Maria.

"Let's try, then if not, it's probably red," said Henry.

******Bill & Charles; Currently in 5th**

******Diana & Cindy; Currently in 6th**

"We're waiting for the team to finish their task," said Charles.

Lucario blew the whistle again.

******Bill & Charles; 1st attempt**

"Let's turn them to orange or blue," said Charles.

"Okay, blue first," said Bill.

After turning them blue, the clue popped out of nowhere.

******Bill & Charles; Currently in 4th**

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Crystal Lake," read Bill.

"Warning! The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Charles.

"Good luck to y'all!" said Charles.

"Thanks," replied the girls.

******Diana & Cindy; 1st attempt**

"How 'bout pink?" asked Diana.

"Great idea," said Cindy.

-Crystal Cave-

******Nadine & Archer; Currently in 9th**

"Archer, we're ninth," said Nadine.

He parked the car, and they went inside the cave.

******Gina & Regine; Currently in 10th**

"Reg, another team," said Gina.

"Hurry up, let's catch up," said Regine.

******Barry & Sam; Currently in Last**

"We're probably going home today," said Sam.

"Not yet, another team's right in front of us!" said Barry.

The two teams parked their car simultaneously. Barry started pushing Barry towards the cave. The moms got in the cave ahead of them.

-Crystal Cave Depths-

******Henry & Maria; 4th attempt**

A clue popped out of nowhere.

"Finally," said Henry in a frustrated tone.

******Henry & Maria; Currently in 5th**

"Warning! The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Maria.

******Diana & Cindy; 3rd attempt**

"This time, I think it's blue," said Cindy.

A clue popped out of nowhere.

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Crystal Lake," read Diana.

"Let's beat them, girl," said Diana.

The cats ran as fast as they could to beat the ghosts in a footrace.

******Mark & Steve; Currently in 7th**

"Solve for the mystery of Crystal Cave to receive your next clue," read Steve.

-Crystal Lake-

A team began sprinting to the pit stop.

"Annie & Baron, you are team number three!" said Ryder.

******Annie & Baron – 3rd place 3:23 PM**

"Piece of cake," said Baron.

Few minutes after, another team got to the mat.

"Bill & Charles, you are team number four!" said Ryder.

******Bill & Charles – 4th place 3:25 PM**

-Crystal Crossing-

"Let's run, Henry," said Maria. "There's a team right behind us."

"So long losers," said Diana.

"Nah, just... just... we're not fighting for last place anyway," said Henry.

-Crystal Cave Depths-

******Vic & Jenna; Currently in 7th**

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop," read Jenna.

"Horrible leg for first place," said Vic.

******Mark & Steve; 2nd attempt**

"Do yellow this time," said Mark.

-Crystal Lake-

A team was running from Crystal Crossing.

"Diana & Cindy, you are team number five!" said Ryder.

******Diana & Cindy – 5th place 3:31 PM**

"This leg was all like... hot and cold... and crystals," said Diana.

"Look who's coming," said Cindy.

Another team started dashing through the crystal bridge.

"Henry & Maria, you are team number six!" said Ryder.

******Henry & Maria – 6th place 3:32 PM**

"He was hot. I felt cold. Brrrr..." said Maria.

The cats laughed.

-Crystal Cave Depths-

******Mark & Steve; 3rd attempt**

Lucario blew the whistle again.

"Great! Another team," said Mark.

******Gina & Regine; 1st attempt**

"I say red," said Regine.

"No, it's pink," said Gina.

"Red!" said Regine.

"Pink!" shouted Gina.

The two argued for one minute. Lucario blew the whistle again.

******Mark & Steve; 5th attempt**

"I think it's blue," said Mark.

"Let's do it," said Steve.

A clue popped out of nowhere.

******Mark & Steve; Currently in 8th**

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop," read Steve.

"The answer is blue," said Mark to the moms.

"I told them it's blue, because they wouldn't believe me anyway," said Mark in a post-leg interview.

"We don't trust them," said Gina in a post-leg interview.

"So we crossed out blue from our choices," said Regine in a post-leg interview.

-Crystal Lake-

"Hurry, Jenna," said Vic.

The couple jumped to the mat.

"Vic & Jenna, you are team number seven!" said Ryder.

******Vic & Jenna – 7th place 3:42 PM**

"Oh, this news really doesn't sound good to me," said Vic.

"But at least it's better than last," said Jenna.

-Crystal Cave Depths-

******Gina & Regine; 2nd attempt**

Lucario blew the whistle again.

"Great! Nerds are here," said Gina.

******Barry & Sam; 1st attempt**

"I know this," said Sam.

Sam touched all the pillars to blue, and a clue popped out of nowhere.

******Barry & Sam; Currently in 9th**

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop," read Barry.

******Gina & Regine; 3rd attempt**

-Crystal Lake-

"Mark & Steve, you are team number eight!"

******Mark & Steve – 8th place 3:52 PM**

"Better than last," said Mark.

"And we tricked them," said Steve.

-Crystal Cave Depths-

******Gina & Regine; 4th attempt**

"Still not it," said Regine.

"We tried everything," said Gina.

"EXCEPT BLUE," specified Regine.

******Nadine & Archer; 2nd attempt**

"I guess blue this time," said Nadine.

Archer turned all the pillars to blue, and a clue popped out of nowhere.

******Nadine & Archer; Currently in 10th**

"Warning! The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Archer.

"We're probably second to the last after getting lost in the cave area," said Nadine.

The two started running towards Crystal Crossing to Crystal Lake.

******Gina & Regine; 5th attempt**

"I'm serious, we could probably be tricked," said Regine.

The moms turned the pillars to blue, and a clue popped out of nowhere.

"I knew it," said Regine.

"What a dirty TRICK!" said Gina angrily.

******Gina & Regine; Currently in Last**

"Warning! The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Gina.

"We need to run, Gina, run," said Regine.

-Crystal Lake-

"Barry & Sam, you are team number nine!"

******Barry & Sam – 9th place 4:05 PM**

"I can see two teams coming," said Barry.

"Run, Gina, run," said Regine

"Run, Regine, Run." said Gina.

"You can do it, Nade," said Archer.

They two teams got to the mat in a difference of a split second.

"Welcome to Crystal Lake," greeted Azelf.

Ryder started, "Hmmm..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Nadine & Archer, you're team number ten."

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" roared Gina angrily.

"Gina & Regine, you are the last team to arrive, and I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

******Nadine & Archer – 10th place 4:06 PM**

******Gina & Regine – 11th place 4:06 PM**

******Gina & Regine – ELIMINATED**

"Spared again," said Nadine.

"It was their dirty TRICK!" raged Gina.

"Their trick had us eliminated today," said Regine in a post-leg interview.

"They fooled us today, WHICH COST US THE RACE!" angrily said Gina in a post-leg interview. "I wanna RIP their SKIN OFF!"

The moms left the scene and went home.

_Next time on The Amazing Race Pokémon:_

_Teams get out of the pokémon world and travel to another dimension._

"Woah!"

"Amazing!"

_And a fast forward puts a few teams... to the challenge._

"This is impossible!"

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I can't take it anymore."

A/N: For the next chapter, the race will continue to the Super Mario Dimension. Unfortunately, I won't have so much free time for the next few months, but expect the Mario leg sometime before the year ends.

_7/6/2013 Update: edited quotation errors_


End file.
